<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You wanted a villian [ invader zim x South Park crossover] by FearTheHime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005457">You wanted a villian [ invader zim x South Park crossover]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime'>FearTheHime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim, South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Betrayal, Canon Gay Character, Everyone Is Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Multi, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Wendy has no chill, Wendy is the villian, super powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:59:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[M/N] did not want to sleep with Wendy Testaburger, in fact, he wanted to sleep with her on and off again boyfriend. No way would he touch her, nothing brought excitement towards him. But rumors began, people talked and [M/N] was enemy number one. After weeks of bullying, [M/N] had enough and beat up the people he once knew was his friends after too much pressure. His grandparents move him from wintery Colorado to the dirty city of Ohio. </p><p> </p><p>He thought he was safe; but Wendy wasn't done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Almighty Tallest Red (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker/Reader, Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Reader, Stan Marsh &amp; Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I am no pushover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the updated version of the crossover, sorry It took way too long to reupload.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B23KTJGJl0p/">
    
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>" Hey, Sugar, can you help your old Nana with the box?" </p><p>[M/N] heard as he walked out the door of the new house his grandparents bought, a smile on his face as he watched his grandma try to reach a box that was very far from her. " Of course, what is it?" He asked as he took the box, grunting a bit at the weight. The older grins a bit as she walked in first then [M/N], both walked into the kitchen and she gently pat’s the counter. [M/N] wordlessly placed the brown box down and his grandmother opened it up. </p><p>“ The Fine China!” She said holding up a white plate with doves in the middle then the golden details on the ends of the plates. She held them up with glee before placing them gently on the counter, she kept repeating it with a hum. [M/N] glanced around the new kitchen, it was certainly modern and newer than the ones back in South Park, different. “ You okay, Sugar?” She asked, her head turned towards her grandson. </p><p>“ Yeah Nana, Just..” [M/N] was livided, angry and heartbroken. He was feeling everything that had happened in the last few months. He was still feeling those emotions but he was tired too. Not to mention he had to be the worst grandson that ever lived, he made his grandparents move all the way to Ohio because he couldn’t control himself. He also felt like a piece of crap, tired and a piece of crap. “ I’m really hungry, starving.”</p><p>“ Oh, well, perhaps I should call for a pizza, I don’t want my baby starving.” She said as she reached for her phone and winced when she heard a crash outside in the back. She sighs, “ Can-”</p><p>“ I’ll go see.” [M/N] said as his grandmother smiles, he leaves out the back door. [M/N]’s eyes locked onto the older man trying to hang the outside lights on the wall. He steps down the stairs and steady’s the ladder that his grandfather was on. “ You have to be careful, Papa.” [M/N] scolded a bit making the older man chuckle from above. “ It’s not funny! I don’t want you to break your ankle again.”</p><p>“ Act your age, ya Dumpling!” The grandfather said as he finished hanging the light string on and climbed down. Once on the ground, he ruffles his grandson’s [H/C] hair. “ Anyway, what is the old lady making for dinner?” He asked, a smile tugging on his lips as [M/N] fixes his bed head hairstyle.</p><p>“ Nana is ordering pizza.” [M/N] said as he looked around the backyard, they had moved in two days ago and now everything was slowly coming together. Most of the rooms were clean, fixed and decorated. Their bedrooms were clean and most of the fruinature put up thanks to [M/N] working the second day to the third morning. He just wanted to hurry along with the house work before he started school. </p><p>“ Well then, maybe take this box into your room then.” [M/N] saw his grandfather tap the box on one of the backyard seats, “ I believe it’s your books and some clothes.” </p><p>“ Okay.” [M/N] said as he picked the box up, it felt kind of heavy. He walked inside without another word, up the grand stairs and opened the door to his room. Sighing heavily as he placed the box down. His room was almost finished, needed a few things, small things and maybe an updated wardrobe. Ohio weather was a lot different than Colorado weather, a mixture of hot one day than cold the other. </p><p>“ Maybe I can actually wear clothes, instead of a heavy jacket and my hat.” [M/N] opens the box after cutting the tape off and instantly regrets it. On top, it was a picture of him, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Stan. They were minutes away from ziplining, the worst day of his life but they were happy for a few moments for the picture. He takes a deep breath before moving the picture onto the bed, placing it down face first and moving on to the next thing in the box. Some clothes, some books he hasn’t read yet and a few winter hats. Nothing else. </p><p>“ Sugar?” There was a knock and [M/N] turned his head to see his grandmother walk in, a tired smile on her lips. “ I’ve ordered the pizza, they can’t deliver over here apparently, but they told me where the shop is.”</p><p>“ Do you want me to pick it up?” He asked as he broke down the box. </p><p>“ Yes please.” She said, “ And maybe you could pick up a soda if you want. I know we don’t have much ye-”</p><p>“ It’s fine Nana.” [M/N] interrupted her rambles, she shouldn’t feel guilty that the fridge wasn’t restocked with everything. “ Don’t worry, why don’t you and papa take a nap? You two shouldn’t be moving alot at your age.”</p><p>“ Oh You!” She smiles, “ You take care of us, but we should be taking care of you.” She moved grasping the money from her wallet and handing it over along with the address. [M/N] takes it; she moves back and out his door, giving him a little smile. “ Just be careful.”</p><p>Once she was gone, [M/N] pockets the money and began walking down the stairs, his Papa was inside and reading the newspaper now. He could hear some songs playing in the background. He seemed very relaxed and content. [M/N] leaves out the house without another word, searching the place on his phone and begins walking in that direction. [M/N] kept passing homes and noticed how the people were a bit..off?</p><p>They seemed dull, like they were just there. They didn’t even move an inch when a bug flew onto their eyeball. Maybe they were all brain dead or something. It reminded him of back home, recently, most of the adults acted weird, and happy but impulsive. </p><p>It honestly scared him at night, knowing adults were capable of many things, things that could kill him.</p><p>[M/N] kept walking, turning down a corner and grunts when something hit him against the stomach, he yelped in pain as he landed on the floor harshly. His phone sliding a bit away, and he glared at whoever knocked him down. His [E/C] eyes locked onto the other person whom was wincing in pain. He looked like a middle schooler.</p><p>“ HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ZIM DOWN!” The guy growls out only to turn his head a bit and his eyes widen. [M/N] stood up and brushed the dirt off his sweater and sleeves just as the guy moved, shoving [M/N] in front of himself and hid behind him. “ SHUT UP OR I’LL LIQUIFY YOUR ORGANS, HUMAN!”</p><p>“ Dude, what the fuck!” [M/N] hissed as he felt the guy hold onto him, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and [M/N] could feel him shaking a bit as he held on. “ Dude, what the fuc-”</p><p>“ SORRY!” </p><p><em>Great another one, is he gonna knock me down too?</em> [M/N] thought, annoyance growing as a rather tall teen rushed past him with a squirt gun in hand. He had to be goth or something, he had a purple-blue shirt on with a ghost on it. Black jeans and red shoes that looked a size too big for him. The one thing [M/N]’s eyes immediately caught was his rather large hair, a cowlick, shaped like a lighting strike. He swore, the other night, he had seen someone on tv with it.</p><p>Once the guy was gone around the corner, the middle schooler let go of your waist. [M/N] eyed the guy with annoyance and scowls. “ Don’t touch me kid.”</p><p>“ Zim is no kid!” [M/N] now figured the guy was Zim, a weird name. “ Anyway, thanks for the assistance you have given Zim Flesh-bag! Now begone with you!”</p><p>Usually, [M/N] would curse out the guy and walk away, but no way in hell would he let a kid tell him what to do. He’s been pushed enough.</p><p>“ Listen here you little shit.” [M/N] snapped and glared at the kid, “ I have been pushed away and onto the ground too much, I am not taking more shit from a guy who barely reaches my navel. You ran into ME, and YOU made me a human shield, which is bullshit.You think you can kick me around, after you force me to help you? You’re more pathetic than I thought. Next time, get shot with water and don’t be a fucking baby, It’s fucking water.” [M/N] stared at Zim before walking down the street again, hoping he wouldn’t see that kid again.</p><p>Zim watched, a bit shocked since no one stood up against him like that. Well, Dib stood up against him all the time, they fought and one of them ran away to their base. No other human dared to even pick on him, much at least. Most pitied Zim and yelled at Dib, because of his condition. Even now, they think Zim is sick, despite Zim’s new disguise he had worked on, to blend in even more. He took the saying; New year, New me, in a different way. </p><p>Now, this new human, who actually smelled decently, snapped at him, arguing with him. Another human who wasn’t brain dead, or stank like trash on foodcourtia. He was different, and Zim's interest has peaked, even a little.</p><p>This human didn’t know Zim at all, yet had the gull to stand up against him. He was strong, Zim noticed, perhaps stronger than the Dib as well. Now, that seemed perfect, another human who can beat up the ever growing Dib-beast.</p><p>Zim grins at the idea; a new ally for himself, a slave to keep Dib out of the way once and for all. Then finally, Zim will be VICTORIOUS. Now, all Zim would worry about is how to win over the taller human that stank pretty good.</p><p>So many ways Zim could play with him, force him to turn on his kind.</p><p>Plus, this could be fun, some entertainment the Irken Invader craved after so many years of playing cat and mouse with Dib-Beast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2|| New Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M/N] stared at the ceiling, ignoring the growing cobwebs growing in the corners, he would have to dust later. His [E/C] eyes blinked a bit before glancing at the clock next to him;<strong> 5:03 am.</strong></p><p>He had two more hours before he started school, he could try to sleep again but he couldn’t. [M/N] already tried, but his body refused to be lulled to sleep. His mind is in overdrive of the possible scenarios that could happen at school. Would they stuff him in a locker or lock him out of the boy’s restroom? Would they steal his gym clothes? Burn his homework in front of him? Maybe just straight out try to fight him on the first day. Whatever they had planned, [M/N] would be ready or try to be. </p><p>The teen slowly sits on the bedside, taking a deep breath. He runs a hand through his hair before standing up and shivered as his bare feet hit the wooden floor. He moved, grasping clothes from his drawer and picked up his brush. [M/N] opens the door and walks towards the bathroom, opening the door and shuts it behind him. He placed his clothes on the counter, and started the shower. [M/N] stared at the mist from the hot water coming up hitting the white ceiling. </p><p>He wished he brought his phone, but he was too lazy to get it. </p><p>[M/N] slowly enters the shower and sighs as the water hits his back and hair, slowly dumping him. He ignored the dull stinging sensation of the hot water hitting him and simply leaned against the wall a bit as water hit. [M/N] felt the water relax his muscles and began cleaning himself. He began washing his hair first with shampoo, washed and then conditioner. </p><p>[<em>M/N] groans as he was slammed against the locker in the boy restroom. He glared heavily at the ravenett, he pressed his hand against the red lockers before slowly standing up. [M/N] wipes his lip from the blood that began dribbling down his lower lip. It’s been a horrible first week of school for the junior, everyone in the school picking on him or refusing to help. He didn’t understand what was going on but it was annoying him and fast. </em></p><p>
  <em>“ What the fuck Stan?” [M/N] snarled, glaring at the football Captain. “ What’s going on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You know what’s going on, you fucking perv.” Stan snarled back, cracking his knuckles menacingly. “ You touched Wendy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[M/N]’s eyebrows pulled in confusion, touched Wendy? Oh No, Wendy tried to touch him. He opens his mouth, only to cough and hold his throat when Stan kicks him in the throat. Did he not think at all?! He could choke on his own blood, luckily, it was hard to breath. [M/N] covered his throat and gasped loudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ STAY AWAY FROM HER.” Stan said, scrambling a bit, he wasn't alone, Clyde and other people from the football team were behind Stan. Holding him back, [M/N] watched as he rubbed his throat. They pulled him back and [M/N] scowls as one footballer spat at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Freak.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“ Bitch.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“ Fucking Ho-”</em>
</p><p>“ Sugar?” [M/N] snapped out of his daydream and blinked a bit, as the conditioner came out his hair. He stopped the water and poked his head out the shower, another knock. “ Why are you up so early?” His grandmother asked, “ Are you feeling well?”</p><p>“ Yes Nana.” [M/N] answered, he tugged at the shower curtain a bit. “ I just woke up early and thought I would get ready.” [M/N] said, pulling the curtain back and using the towel to dry himself. “ Why are you up early?”</p><p>“ I have to make breakfast for you and your grandpa.” His grandmother answered, “ Plus, I want to watch the news.” </p><p>“ Okay, well, I’ll leave you to it then.” [M/N] said as he looked at the mirror, as he dried his hair with the towel. He could hear his grandmother leave, her steps squeaking as she walked away. [M/N] sighs as he finishes drying himself off, lotioned himself and pulls his clothes on. Black shirt with white lettering saying, I can’t adult today. Dark jeans and black shoes as well. He brushes his hair and leaves it as a bedhead. </p><p>[M/N] unlocks the door and walks downstairs, smelling his grandmother cooking bacon and french toast. His stomach grumbles once he gets into the kitchen and opens the fridge, grasping the chocolate milk. He pulled a glass out the cabinet and on the counter, pouring the chocolate milk in, sipped it then poured more in. [M/N] placed the milk back into the fridge and picked his plate up after his grandmother served him.</p><p>“ Thanks, Nana.”<br/>“ No problem, sugar.”</p><p>After a long but silent breakfast and washing the dishes his grandmother used. [M/N] moved away and looked at the clock. 7: 45 am, he must’ve been in the shower for a long time. [M/N] sighs as he stood up and pressed a kiss to his grandmother’s head, “ I’ll see you later grandma.” [M/N] said as the older woman smiles. “ Have a nice day, sugar. Be good and make nice friends.” [M/N] sighs but nods his head, he couldn't worry his grandparents anymore. </p><p>[M/N] shuts the door behind us after picking his backpack off the hanger, he pulled it on his back and unlocked his bike. He didn’t have his license yet and a car, the one they had was rented and his grandparent’s car would be here in a few days if they were lucky. [M/N] pushed off once he settled, pulling his earpods into his ears with music playing, before leaving on the bike and began biking to the school. He knew the address by heart and didn’t feel like crashing into things as he rode there. </p><p>Everything was the same; empty gazes, parted mouths and the drivers on the rode were just as dangerous. Nothing new in this weird town but that kid the other day.</p><p>[M/N] saw teenagers of all ages walking towards the large brownish building with the name, Hi Skool in bold letters in the front. </p><p>“ What the fuck? Where the hell is the rest of the sign?” [M/N] asked himself, pulling into the parking lot. He ignored the crowds of teens, some aggressively making out with each other and others were getting high on blunts or brownies. He got off the bike and pulled it into the bike holder, and locked it. [M/N] glanced around the teens before walking towards the front, entering with everyone else. He pulled the slip out of his pocket and looked for his first class with someone named, Ms.Bitters. </p><p>He looked, from the sea of teens before seeing the class. [M/N] enters and the woman was there, almost asleep but jolts up when [M/N] enters. Her beady gaze turns to [M/N] and he shivers, oh how he misses Mr.Garrison. “ Who are you?” She hissed, eyeing him. [M/N] gulps a bit before saying, “ New student.”</p><p>“ Oh, well, you don’t look like a lost cause.” She said, and [M/N] scowls a bit. “ Sit in the front, don’t even bother introducing yourself, I know too much about you.” [M/N] sighs before sitting in the front like she said, pulling the notebook out for his English class. Kids began pouring in, everyone talking and everyone laughing loud much to [M/N]’s annoyance. He plugged his earpods back on and listened to whatever was on his list. He stared blankly in front of him at the middle of Ms.Bitters’ desk.</p><p>[M/N] felt the glares at his nape, and he kept his eyes ahead at the black board where Mr.Garrison was teaching. He wrote down the notes but winced when someone threw a pencil at him. He glared behind them but no one seemed to look at him, he rolled his eyes as he stared forwards.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>M/N] moved away from Stan’s punch, it's been a week of hell for him, he didn’t know what he did but everyone was pissed with him. Everyone and Randy was pissed. Nobody would tell him anything, everytime he asked, they would sneer and glare at him like he was the stupid one.</em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe he is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ Stand still, you fucking coward!” Stan snarled, “ You deserve to die for what you did!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What the fuck did I ugh-” Someone looped their arms under his armpits and above his head. [M/N] struggles and gasps with Stan’s fist punched against his stomach and chest a few times. [M/N] blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He wheezed and looked to Stan and everyone around him. “ What did I do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You touched Wendy, My girlfriend! You attacked her when she said No.” Stan growls out, fist clenched. “ You touched the love of my life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[M/N]’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “ Touched her? Why would-” Another blow but this time to his chin. His head snapped the other way and his eyes were wide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ She told me you did! Why else did you leave the party early?” Stan snarled a bit and looked at his knuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Stanley, she's lying to you, to everyone.” [M/N] said, spitting blood at someone’s feet. They groan in disgust, and uttered, “ Sick!” Must be Kyle. “ I would never make a move on anyone’s girl, I wouldn’t be able to-” Another punch to the face makes him wheezed in pain and blinked his eyes a bit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Stan le-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ NO!” Stan turns towards the red haired boy, eyes narrowed. “ Why would Wendy lie to me? To everyone and especially with something like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Because she’s a whore.” [M/N] spat finally tired of the harsh treatment. “ All she does is whine, whine and act like she’s innocent. She’s regular whore, attention whore and everything that ends with whore. Didn’t she leave your ass for Token most of the time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stan’s face was red, anger burning but he was sort of right, Wendy was tha- No. That doesn’t excuse him for what he did. “ You-”</em>
</p><p>[M/N] blinks back when a hand, slammed on his desk, eyes narrowed at the familiar glove. “ You?”</p><p>“ IT IS I, ZIM!” Zim crackles as he looks at the human who was dozing off as they say, “ Zim is here because he wants to be friends with you out of pity.”</p><p>“ Dude, why?” [M/N] asked, frown on his lips, “I don’t want to be friends out of pity, I don’t even know who the fuck you are.” </p><p>“ BE HON-wait, what?” Zim stopped when the other refused to be friends with him. How could he not? Was he stupid? “ What do you MEAN that you don’t want to be friends with ZIM?! ZIM IS THE MOST POPULAR WORM-HUMAN HERE.” Zim snarled in [M/N]’s face. “ ANSWER ME!”</p><p>“ That’s why, I won’t and would never hang out with popular people like you.” [M/N] snarled back, making Zim back up a bit. “ Get out of my face before I’ll wreck yours.” [M/N] snarled and Zim sneered at him before taking a seat a few desk away from [M/N]. He could hear people whispering how he talked to Zim like that, and got away with it too.</p><p>What a pain.</p><p>“ Wow, I thought I wouldn’t see the day that someone else than me could face Zim like that.” [M/N] mentally groans, another weird guy. He looked at the sound of the voice and looked up a bit, it was the guy from yesterday. He wore the same blue shirt with that dumb ghost on it, dark jeans, long black trenchcoat and dark red shoes. His hair was short minus the growing lighting style cowlick and large circular glasses that hid light amber orbs. He also had double pierced ears and an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow “ So, you’re new.” The guy pointed out.</p><p>“ No shit.” [M/N] replied coolly. “ Who the hell are you?” The guy didn’t seem like he took any offense to his tone. </p><p>“ Dib, Dib Membrane.” The guy introduced offering his hand, [M/N] saw the hand and eyed it before slowly shaking it. Dib grins, “ And like, no one had talked to Zim like that in years, except me.”</p><p>“ Why?” Dib rolled his eyes a bit, “ Since Hi Skool started, Zim became popular after his so-called disease was cured, girls and guys flocked around him and the dumbass enjoyed the attention. He sends them to pick on people who anger him, so watch out.”</p><p>“ Pft, Like I’ll lay there for a beating.” [M/N] scoffed, “ My grandma ain’t raised no bitch.” I can’t disappoint them again.</p><p>“What did you say your name was again?” Dib asked, a friendly smile on his face as he took his seat beside the new guy. He seemed pretty cool so far, and a possible friend that Dib could make. </p><p>“ You never asked,” [M/N] said with a smirk on his lips. “ I’m [M/N] [L/N], I like long dicks and playing video games. Nice to meet you Dib Membrane.” Dib’s face turned a bit pink at the mention of long dicks before letting out a few chuckles. He was super cool, and honestly it’s been a long while since he laughed or even chuckled at anything. Honestly, maybe having him around would be a good thing, the only thing good at school was fighting with Zim.</p><p>Maybe he could be an ally for him? No more fighting alone. That sounded like a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03|| Yeah, that's my car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning at the beginning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[WARNING DISCUSSION OF THROWING UP/ POSSIBLE EATING DISORDER]</strong>
</p><p>Dib wasn't a bad person, no, he was kind of annoying actually but [M/N] found him entertaining and cool in his weird ways. Someone who didn’t seem mindless and dull, in fact, someone he could actually talk to other than Zim who was following him like a lost puppy. It was weird but he didn’t mind since the guy never talked to him again that morning.</p><p>Lunch rolled around and most of the teens were given slop and [M/N]’s nose cringe in disgust as he saw it moved, barked and cried when teens at it. [M/N] missed Chef’s cooking, god, that man could make a mean Salisbury steak. Instead of getting lunch, [M/N] sat down at the empty table and leaned his head on his elbow, his hand prompting up his head. </p><p>“ Yeah, we stopped eating that stuff since freshman year.” Dib said as he took a seat in front of [M/N] who looked up to him. “ Wanna come with us to eat?” he asked, hopeful.</p><p>“ Us?” [M/N] repeated and hoped it wasn’t Zim, he was hungry and wanted actual food to go down. </p><p>“ Yeah, me and my sister usually go out of the school to eat,” Dib explained with a smile, “ I have my car this week so there’s plenty of room.” Dib hoped that he would come with them to eat, maybe show him around just because they’ll be out but come back. “ It would mean alot to me.”</p><p>[M/N] stared at Dib long and hard, not really trusting the guy too much since it was the first person who talked to him normally today. Dib did show him around too which was cool, though, he had that voice in the back of his head saying and yelling at him to say no. Though, if he wanted to survive a year before possible traveling around for college, he might as well make it fun.</p><p>“ Sure, as long as she doesn’t mind.” [M/N] said before standing up and Dib grins, “ Where are we going?”</p><p>Dib began leading the other towards the exit with a broken alarm. “ I was thinking McRonald’s, they are having a special; buy one big burger and get the next two free.” Dib said as he opened the door for them, [M/N] following after him. “ I’ll pay.”</p><p>“ Dude, you’re already taking me, you don’t have to pay for me too. I’m not poor.” [M/N] said, shaking his head. He had money, he could pay for some, he wasn’t as poor as his stupid friend back in Colorado.</p><p>Fucking Jerk, just like the rest of them.</p><p>“ Nah, it’s fine, plus you’re my new friend,” Dib shook his head in disagreement, “ Plus, you know it’s not a problem, I’m loaded.” Dib bragged a bit to the other, [M/N]’s eyes shone with confusion and a noise of confusion came from the back of the other’s throat. “ Hm? Come again?”</p><p>“ Wait, you don’t know who’s my father?” Dib asked, testing the waters and his eyes widened a bit in excitement when [M/N] shook his head. “ You’re not messing with me are you?” Dib asked, hiding the excitement, someone who doesn’t know him? Or his dad? This was a first since Professor Membrane was known across the world in every household. </p><p>“ No way, I have no idea who your dad is, I mean...is he still in the picture?” [M/N] couldn’t help but ask. </p><p>“ Yeah!” Dib replied as he pulled his keys out, clicking it and the black car lit up. “ I mean, I am honestly happy you don’t know him at all, because people before tried to befriend me to meet him or use me for money.” Dib couldn’t help but tell [M/N] the scenarios he went through before. [M/N] raised a brow and shook his head before seeing a teen girl, short purple hair that shaped her face perfectly was sitting on Dib’s trunk and playing on her phone. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt, black short skirt but nothing slutty like the girls in South Park, she also had purple tights that matched her hair and black combat boots as well. It actually fit her and [M/N] could tell she would fit in with the Goths.</p><p>“ Hey Gaz,” Dib greeted her and she grunts only to open her eyes to see the new person beside Dib. “ This is [M/N], he’s new and I ask him to join us.” </p><p>“ Okay.” Gaz said, as she got off the car’s trunk, she turned towards the passenger seat. [M/N] shrugs as he moved to the back seat and Gaz glanced at him, a bit surprised that he didn’t demand the front seat like Dib’s other ‘friends’. Dib got in the drivers and Gaz in the passenger, [M/N] in the back and looked on his phone as Dib started the music.</p><p>Three days grace? Not bad.</p><p>The driver there was uneventful, and once they got their food and sat down at a booth, everything went downhill. [M/N] was starved, it’s been forever since he had actual fast food and a warm one at that too. [M/N] was sure that no one spit and boogers in his food and drinks this time, unlike the ones back home. Once [M/N] found out through Butters who felt guilty when he learned from Cartman himself, had told him, [M/N] threw up and threw up until everything from his stomach was gone. [M/N] became tense every time he ate at school, school lunches.</p><p>[M/N] would hear whispers and laughs at lunch tables around him, he would pretend it was nothing as he ate. Though they were getting louder and louder, they were getting to him. They were making him sweat and queasy. With no option left to settle this, [M/N] hurried out of the lunchroom and into the boy’s bathroom and empty all the contents into the toilet. He didn’t care who was in there with him, he needed the food gone.</p><p>[M/N] felt that the second he bit into the burger, it crunched and [M/N] couldn’t help but shiver in disgust and tense as he slowly chewed. Once it finally went down, it was a mistake, he was lucky that Gaz and Dib sat in front of him. Placing the burger down on the wrapper, “ I’ll be back.” [M/N] didn’t wait to hear them reply as he walked into the bathroom and into the first clean stall. [M/N] slammed the door behind him, locked it and hoped to god Dib didn’t come after him.</p><p>He didn’t want to gross them out.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kyle stared at Wendy with such hate and disgust in his emerald eyes, it could match Cartman’s hate for Jews, gays, and gingers. He stared at her as she happily chatted while sitting on Stan’s lap. Everyone was talking but him and Kenny, though the blonde was listening to whatever Clyde was saying, nodding and eyes on the chubby brunette. Everything should be fine, everything should be cool now since the bastard was gone.</p><p>Everyone called him that, not Kyle, he couldn’t, not with all the guilt on his shoulders. Yeah, he believed Wendy because everyone did, and Stan is his super-best-friend so he had to. Kyle never actually participated in the bullying but he may as well be one to blame as well, he never stopped it or called for help after the beatings [M/N] took. </p><p>No, Kyle was just as bad as everyone in South Park.</p><p>He first suspected that Wendy was lying when she came to Stan crying, she reeked of alcohol and her clothes were clean and at its place but seemed sober enough to blubber that [M/N] tried to assault her in the backyard and kiss her. [M/N] had left by the time every boy and girl went into the backyard, when everyone returned back inside, Where Wendy was inside with Bebe, Kyle noticed the difference when others didn’t. Maybe they were too worried for Wendy to notice, but Kyle did, Oh boy he did.</p><p>Wendy’s clothes were now wrinkled, her tight pink shirt was now somehow ripped and there was a faint bruise on her shoulder and her pants had something on it, dirt on her skirt that magically appeared there. She was crying but Kyle could see something red on her neck, it was a hickey with red smudge around it, a shade of red that matched Bebe’s red lipstick. She wasn’t like this when everyone but Bebe went outside.</p><p>Everyone was drunk so they assumed the worst but Kyle, he had tried to tell Stan in the morning but he wouldn’t listen. No one did, even Kenny who was supposed to be [M/N]’s Super-best-friend.</p><p>Kyle just followed, tried to tell Stan but Stan wouldn’t listen. Then everyone in South Park caught word and believed everything that the ravenette girl had said, whatever she wanted accomplished happened because everyone hated [M/N] after that. Some pitted him and some were downright awful. Kyle tried talking to his parents about it but they had their minds set that [M/N] was a danger and had threatened Kyle to either avoid the [L/N] or they’ll ground him and take his car away. He needed it to visit a possible college in Ohio so he made his choice.</p><p>[M/N] moved away with his grandparents and everyone made Wendy a hero, for speaking up against a potential rapist and chasing him off. Heck, the mayor wanted to hire Wendy as a Colorado junior representative for South Park High, something that would really look good on her college application. Things began going back to normal, the name [M/N] became a whisper of the past, a memory that everyone wanted to repress from their lives.</p><p>Everyone was happy and wanted to move on, and as usual, Kyle refused to do just that.</p><p>Like now, he refuses to be happy around the people who cared for him most. They were together today because a few of them were going to visit colleges over the weekend and some were going to visit family. So they thought they would hang out all week before the weekend. </p><p>As usual, Wendy was certain of the attention.</p><p><em>She makes me so sick</em> Kyle thought with a scowl, glaring at the girl who giggled when Stan whispered into her ear. <em>She’s no good, why can’t you see that? She drove one of our good friends away..she’s lying. Stan, how stupid are you?</em></p><p>“ EW! KAHL!” Kyle blinked his eyes a bit and glared at the fat teen in front of him. “ Stop thrusting after Stan for a moment and listen to what we’re saying, you fucking boy eating jew.” Cartman sneered and Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up. “ HEY! KAHL COME BACK AND LISTEN TO ME BITCH ABOUT YOUR PEOPLE! KAHL!” Kyle ignored Cartman as he walked out the loud lunchroom and towards his locker.</p><p>Kyle unlocked his locker with a sigh, oh god how he wanted to go home and go to sleep. Everyone was being too much for him. Once his locker opens, the door creaks and bangs into the other lockers making the redhead curse under his breath before grasping the door before it could swing back and hit his face. His emerald eyes locked with the picture in the corner of his locker and lips perk up into a smile. </p><p>It was all five of them in school, they were working on their history project. Mr.Garrison had taken it and printed them out for each group and he still had his, it was the only picture Kyle could find before his parents could burn it too or rip it.</p><p>“ I miss you..” Kyle whispered, touching it gently over the other’s face. “ I’m so sorry about everything, I should’ve been brave, I should put up a fight with Stan. You know how it is, how he gets about her.”</p><p>He didn’t care if people stared, he needed to say it.</p><p>“ I’ll see you after class.” Kyle said as he turns his attention to his books and slowly takes them only to have a piece of paper slip out of his books. He moved down and grasped the paper off the floor only to flip it on the other side when he saw writing. His eyes slowly read it and his eyes widened, shock and relief filled him. He knew something was up and someone else believed him too.</p><p>
  <em>Wendy Testaburger is a liar, She just needed to be on top and got rid of the person who could stop her. How do I know? Because I’ve listened and seen things, I’m not the only one. Meet me at Starks Pond at 8PM, come alone.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04|| We know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hardest thing about sneaking out was getting past his parents who usually stay up to watch some tv show, but Kyle was lucky that his parents were going to have to work in the morning so they went to bed early. He made his way towards Starks pond within minutes, having to jog there since he left the house a bit later than he should've.</p><p><br/>Kyle walked towards the bench that was by the pond and sat down, his hands rubbing together for warmth. He had forgotten his gloves on his desk, and regretted not bringing them, it was really freezing. His eyes glanced around for the person who gave him the note, he wondered who it could be. Everyone hated [M/N], some didn’t but didn’t help the situation. </p><p><br/>“ So you don’t ride Stan’s dick all the time.” Kyle’s eyes darted to the voice and much to his shock and surprise it was one of the Goth kids. Peter or something, “ I’m a bit surprised you could sneak out, not by much.” He said, flipping his hair a bit as usual. He walked in front of Kyle, lit cigarette hanging in his fingers and inhaled for a moment before blowing the smoke out. “ Anyway, we’re here to talk about that fucking comformist bitch, Wendy Whoreaburger.”</p><p><br/>“ Yeah, Uh, but why?” Pete raised a slim eyebrow,  “ Like why are you helping me? Or even doing this.”</p><p><br/>“ Because you dumb comformist,” Heniretta said, walking up towards them with Micheal beside her. “ We actually liked that half-comfortmist, he was a cool person. Plus nobody gets baptised in the Cult of Cthulhu to learn more about the curse.”</p><p><br/>“ I wish I have a friend who would be part of a cult in order to reverse a stupid curse.” Butters soon came out of the bushes, he looked at the three and rubbed his hands together. “ Hey, fellas.” Butters greets meekly at the goths and Kyle. “ Glad we all came here tonight.”</p><p><br/>“ Wait, Butters?” Kyle said, looking at the blonde, “ I thought you hated [M/N] too.” Butters gave Kyle a meek and shy smile, shaking his head. “ Did you send me the note?”</p><p><br/>“ Now, why would I hate the one person who cared for me the most?” Butters asked with a chuckle. “ Kyle, I had to pretend or I would be next.” Butters moved, sitting down on the bench beside Kyle and crossed his legs a bit. “ And boy, my dad would’ve killed me for being labeled something bad like [M/N] was.”</p><p><br/>“ Next?” Kyle repeated.</p><p><br/>“ ugh, I thought you were the smart one.” Heniretta mutters, her eyes rolled a bit. “ Yeah, Next on Wendy’s shit list.” She took a huff of her cigarette and blew it out with a frown, “ She has a list for everyone and everything, like shit that people did to her that makes her pissy.”</p><p><br/>“ She has a list of that? But then why [M/N]?” Kyle asked, eyebrows raised, many questions rising in his mind. What did [M/N] exactly do to make Wendy wreak havoc on him. It had to be something bad, so horrible that it took Wendy to do this. </p><p><br/>“ Because, [M/N] was gaining popularity and fast,” Another voice said, her’s was soft and yet deepish. She walked down the same pathway that Kyle came from and she adjusted her purple scarf around her neck a bit as she smiled sheepishly at the redhead that glared at her. “ And [M/N] made Stan question everything about their perfect relationship, Wendy knew because they were having sex and Stan moaned out [M/N]’s name.”</p><p><br/>“ Ew,” Micheal muttered in disgust, “ But logical, take out the competition and you’ll win, but Wendy is far from winning.”</p><p><br/>“ She told me everything, she used my feelings for her to help her in this and I’m sorry, I really am.” Bebe said, shivering a bit as cold wind nipped at her face, “ I didn’t think she would do all of this.” She tightens the hold of the folder against her chest, she could hear the papers crinkling under her hold.</p><p><br/>“ You helped her, if anything, you’re just as bad as Wendy.” Kyle said, sneering at the blonde. “ Why now are you helping?”</p><p><br/>Bebe winced but wasn’t surprised either, she had helped spread word of what [M/N] supposedly did to Wendy and caused the two hickies that night so it looked like bruises. She was only lucky because most of the people were drunk.Though, that didn’t stop the guilt of seeing [M/N] being hurt or called slurs. “ Because, I know I shouldn't have gotten involved but wendy..she pursued me to do it, offered me her love and when it was done, she was done with me. I’m her best friend, but knowing what we did to him doesn’t sit well with me. Even if he would never talk to me, this is how I can help.”</p><p><br/>“ Help with what?”</p><p><br/>“ We’re gonna expose that pink and fruit smelling conformist bitch.” Pete spoke up, dropping the cigarette into the snow and it goes out, “ Though, it takes a lot of people because apparently, Wendy had plans, many drawn out plans on taking [M/N] out of the picture.” Bebe slowly holds the folder towards Kyle and he takes it, opening it. It was wrinkled paper with drawings and such on it but he could make out the plans, the smudged ones at least. All with different ways on how to get rid of [M/N] but he could see something smudged on the bottom of the paper but Kyle could make it out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Dr. Mephesto</em>
</p><p><br/>“ It took me hours to dig through garbage and cans to find Wendy’s bread trail.” Butters admitted, “ I liked [M/N], he was always so nice to me, even when I wasn’t a nice boy. Heck, even as Chaos, he always made sure I was okay after fights. I just couldn’t handle my home life and if you guys turned on me. This is the least I can do to help.” Butters finished, determined to bring Wendy down in the name of [M/N]. </p><p><br/>“ You guys? Why are you in it?” Kyle asked the goths, they all shrug.</p><p>“ Because he knows how to kick ass and he was a good non-conformist. If we wanted and if he would let us, we would totally turn him goth.” Micheal admitted, as he taps his cane a bit on the stone pathway. “ Just don’t try to thank us or anything at school. We don’t want that head cheerleader and her meat-head boyfriend coming after us.”</p><p><br/>“ No problem, maybe I can come up with a plan or something to get the original or have Wendy confess to doing this.” Kyle said, thinking on how to bring justice to [M/N]’s name and maybe bring him home. “ I’ll think of a plan over the weekend, but I want to visit Dr. Mephesto’s lab, I mean, why would she write that? What does he have to do with all of this?”</p><p><br/>“ How the hell are we supposed to know?” Heniretta asked, blowing smoke into the air. “ Maybe try to bribe the crazy asshole into taking [M/N]’s body for science or something, the bitch is crazy.”</p><p><br/>“ Right, well,” Kyle closed the folder and held it close to his chest, “ I’ll figure something out after my college tour in Ohio at Membrane College. The sooner, the better.” Kyle said as he glanced at the group of misfits, “ and we should probably keep this meeting and anything else on the down low, lord only knows what Wendy is capable of.” Kyle glanced at everyone who seemed to nod or grunt, agreeing. “ Night.”</p><p><br/>“ Night guys, see you guys at school.”<br/>“ Night conformist.”<br/>“ Night..”</p><p><br/>They all went in separate directions out of Stark's Pond, out of sight as a figure shuffled on the branch that was above the group. He had been there when he heard voices talking and caught some of the group's main theme of the meeting. At first, it made his blood boil at the thought of their so-called victim, how they said Wendy was faking everything. Then when Bebe produced the folder with the evidence of Wendy’s evil plans, that's when everything they talked about came together. Plus, Bebe was deathly loyal to Wendy, she wouldn’t dare betray her at all unless it was something the blonde wanted or needed to do. </p><p><br/>Something wasn’t right at all, before the figure could go home, there was an explosion a few houses down from him but instead of rushing towards the scene, he fell to the ground correctly and hurried away toward his own home. He could hear sirens heading towards the direction of the explosion. He was supposed to be on patrol as a hero, but he didn’t feel up to it. So many emotions running through him, so many issues and so many things he didn’t know he could feel at all. It would be better to watch this play out, keep a close eye on Kyle and Butters then try to help in any way he could. He had to, for [M/N].</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>“ Why should I hire you?”<br/>“ What are your strengths that we can explore to have your weaknesses?”<br/>“ What’s your favorite song and why does it express you?”<br/>“ Do you like pot brownies or pot rice krispies?”</p><p><br/>[M/N] wanted a simple job in the stupid town, something to make money for the useless things he would want from the store, save for college and a nice car for himself. He was denied at ten places today, because he couldn’t answer the questions correctly, he didn’t know how to. He also didn’t have any good references, he was sure Tweek’s parents would claim they didn’t know him or tell them about the fucking lie.</p><p>Now, he was walking home with Dib who offered to show him around the town for jobs. It was after school and Gaz wanted to go home so she took the car. “ Later.” She said before leaving the two. Now it was seven pm and most shops were close or getting busy, [M/N] was dejected and Dib was just there for support.</p><p>Support was good.</p><p>“ Hey, look,” Dib said, looking to a non-busy cafe, they were open and seemed nice looking, actually it looked normal for once in this town. “ They just opened, and are still hiring.” [M/N] looked at it and noticed it was, though the uniforms looked stiff. </p><p><br/>“ I don’t know Dib, they looked kind of stiff, I mean, they were wearing suits and ties, even behind the counter.” [M/N] said, and bit his lip a bit trying to decide, he knew how to make coffee courtesy of the Tweak’s. “ Stay out here and wait?”</p><p><br/>Dib nods, “ Yeah, I’m not leaving you here man.” [M/N]’s heart fluttered a bit, from gratefulness that Dib wouldn’t bail on him. It felt nice. </p><p>“ I’ll buy you a coffee,” [M/N] said as he looked at Dib with a ghost smile, “ As a thanks for coming with me. My treat.”</p><p><br/>Dib only smiles, happy that he got through a bit of [M/N]’s stone defense and watched the other go inside the cafe and to the counter where a girl with short black hair with a purple headband in her hair. He watched as the girl eyed [M/N] for a moment and they talked, she slid an application just as she moved to the other side of the counter to clean. Dib hoped this place would accept him, even after three days of going to Skool, [M/N] was getting in the teacher's good graces and getting A’s. He could tell [M/N]’s a hard worker.</p><p><br/>“ Hey Dib~” </p><p>Dib griminced, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It clenched a bit on his dark jacket and looked to the side to see one of the bullies behind him. If Zim was bad, this one and his friends were worse. “ Adrien.”</p><p><br/>“ Hey Buddy, me and the guys would like a chat about our essay’s, if you don’t mind.” Dib opened his eyes, stared at his new friend who filled out the application with a grin. “ Now.”</p><p><br/>[M/N] finished working with the application and the girl, Wren, came back and took it, looking it over the application and hummed, “ Tweak’s Bros. Coffeehouse?” She said as [M/N] nods his head, feeling sweat build up. “ I heard they put meth or crack in their coffee.”</p><p><br/>“ Meth.” [M/N] corrected, as he watched her eyes scanned over the application. </p><p><br/>“ I say you’re good to go, I don’t have to teach you much either. I suspect they taught you the ways of the coffee, right?” She asked as [M/N] nods, “ Good, I’ll call you soon after I’m done talking to Hana about your future employment.” [M/N] breathes out as Wren turns around, grasping the two ice coffee’s he ordered, one vanilla bean and one mecha. “ On the house, see you soon [L/N].” The teen couldn’t help but grin as he took the coffees and walked out, though his grin faltered when he noticed Dib wasn’t in sight.</p><p><br/>Before any bad thoughts could ruin his thoughts of Dib, he heard loud grunting and snickering by the alley. Without hesitation he walked and peered in seeing Dib on the floor, holding himself, curling into a ball a bit. Three jocks were above him and snickering a bit, one was kicking Dib in the gut and the two watched with sick joy. [M/N] moved without a thought, set the coffee’s on an empty box and cracked his knuckles, he was gonna enjoy this. He had been in that position multiple times and Satan forbid he would let Dib face it too.</p><p><br/>“ Hey future stoners and small-dick’s!” [M/N] called out to them with a smirk as their attention was caught. “ I highly suggest that you leave the guy in a dark aesthetic alone or I’ll poke your goddamn eyes out while using one finger.” They glanced at each other, the one guy kicking Dib in the gut, he wheezed and watched from his place. </p><p><br/>“ What did you say punk? You want to pick a fight with us?” The meat-head asked, towering [M/N] by a few inches. “ You’re gonna regret it.” The meat-head’s friends snickered as the leader lifted his fist and tried to punch [M/N] but before it could hit him, [M/N]’s flat hand stopped the fist and a loud slap of the meat head’s force echoed. The football player blinked in surprise and screamed when [M/N]’s hand grasped his wrist and twisted all the way with a crack. He goes to his knees and holds his now possible broken wrist.</p><p>“ FREAK!” One of the football players screeched in horror, then anger set in. Without any hesitation, he rushed forwards to slam himself onto the new kid but [M/N] side-steps and the player hits full force into the green garbage can with a loud bang and falls to the floor. The lights flickered above them, [M/N] and the last football player, and much to his disgust and little fear, the guy looked like Kenny. He had dirty blond hair, freckles peppering his face a bit and light green eyes while Kenny’s was a beautiful shade of teal. </p><p><br/>“ What are you looking at queer?” he snarled, his voice rougher like Trent’s. “ We gonna fuck or are we gonna fi-” he didn’t finished as [M/N] rushes up on the guy, kicks him in the gut and the guy flies back to the ground, he tried to get up but [M/N] straddles him, grasping his shirt and held him an inch a bit, fist raised. “ Get off me-”</p><p><br/>[M/N]’s clenched fist slammed against the guy’s face over and over, not even stopping when the guy tried to plead for him to stop, when blood began painting his fist or when the guy stopped moving for a moment. </p><p>
  <em>Kenny stop, please, stop kicking me!</em>
</p><p>“[M/N]!”</p><p>
  <em>Kenny, please, don’t hurt me! You have to believe me that I didn’t touch her!</em>
</p><p>“[M/N]! Stop!”</p><p>
  <em>Kenny, you were supposed to be on my side..</em>
</p><p>“ [M/N]?”</p><p>He blinks back to Dib pulling him off, the guy barely alive and the two others were cowering in the corner like cowards. “ Say anything and I will fucking burn your goddamn home!” [M/N] snarled and much to his satisfaction they whimpered. Dib yanked [M/N] from them and towards the direction of the exit, wincing as he walked. [M/N] kept quiet as Dib led them out, and down the sidewalk. </p><p>“ I’m sorry for being a freak.”</p><p>“ Sorry for not sticking up for myself.”</p><p><br/>Both said at the same time and stared at each other with wide eyes, “ I almost killed him, if you didn’t help me off.” [M/N] said, looking to the ground, “ I just imagined me in your position last year and I couldn’t help but feel angry. I understand that you don’t want to see me anymore.”</p><p><br/>“ Dude, you just saved my ass, they would’ve kicked me until whatever.” Dib said, throwing an arm around [M/N]’s shoulder. “ If anything, I’m happy you saved my ass. Though, who’s Kenny? You kept screaming at him that you were supposed to be your friend.”</p><p><br/>[M/N] looked at Dib, opening and closing his mouth for a moment, “ I’m sorry, but..maybe another time? I have to get home, though, It looks like I owe you coffee.” He tried to give him a smile but it looked like a grimince. Dib saw and smiled back, before slowly walking them down the sidewalk. He was happy his new friend helped him, he didn’t like the blood but it was them or [M/N], he was happy it was [M/N] who won. Dib was a bit proud of himself too, his first friend is someone who can kick ass, though, he wondered who this Kenny person was and why he made [M/N] cry when he was beating up the football player.</p><p><em>Another question for another day</em>, Dib thought as they crossed the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05| Zim screams alot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“ I look stupid.”</p><p>[M/N] stared at the get up that was the uniform, it was a white long-sleeved shirt with black slacks and matching tie. He was allowed to wear whatever he wanted for shoes so he went with purple converse ones. He also wore a black vest over the white shirt, he looked like a butler.</p><p><br/>“ Hey now, “ [M/N]’s new co-worker said, he looked at him with a grin, “ You look cute, honestly. Plus it makes you look sophisticated as hell.” Davin winks as [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit. “ I mean it, you look nice. I mean, we get paid a lot while dressing like this. Not to mention extra tips if they leave satisfied~”</p><p><br/>“ Are we prostitutes or something?” [M/N] couldn’t help ask, and Davin snorts but doesn’t give an answer other than a smirk. “ Oh jesus.”</p><p><br/>“ Alright, enough chit-chat.” [M/N]’s new boss, Hana said, her cane tapping on the floor as she walked into the back. “ I can hear the customers buzzing around the main floor.” She moved, and [M/N] watched her hand gently pinched his cheek, and hummed. “ As for you, just do your best and have fun. Just not too fun if you know what I mean.”</p><p><br/>“ Yes, Ma'am.” [M/N] said, but didn’t know what she meant by that.</p><p><br/>Then he went out with Davin, he noticed most of the clientele were female and the occasional guy who was either brought here by his girl or someone hitting on the other side. [M/N] noticed all the flirty or sultry glances that the females gave him, the hush whispers they gave to their friends and the blushes when [M/N] caught them. He shakes his head as he moves around, giving drinks or sugary snacks to the customers and when they asked a question, he would give it.</p><p> <br/>“ Where do you get your hair done?”<br/>“ OMG, your skin looks so flawless!”<br/>“ I love your cologne, you smell so nice.”</p><p><br/>[M/N] gave them polite replies as he moved around to serve others, and then the bell chimes. “ Welcome to Hana’s coffehouse-”</p><p><br/>“ YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ZIM?!”</p><p>[M/N] almost dropped the coffee and turned to the door to see Zim, pointing at him with a smirk. He thought today would’ve been a good day, on the first day of work. The teen shakes his head as he walks towards the table with young ladies and Zim follows after him. “ DO NOT IGNORE ZIM! YOUR FUTURE OVERLORD OF URTH!” Zim snarled as he followed the human. He had heard that the other night [M/N] had beat up three jocks for picking on the Dib, he had seen the injuries especially on the blonde one. Zim knew he had to have the human on his side, to defend him from the Dib or anyone else for that matter. </p><p>Plus, he would make a great pet to scare off anyone or anything, especially when he takes over the dirt ball and keeps [M/N] at his side with a leash and everything. </p><p>“ Go away Zim, I’m currently working.” [M/N] said as he walked, sitting the coffee’s down, careful not to slip on the water that Davin spilled early ago. There was a wet floor sign but still, “ Can’t you bother Dib?”</p><p>“ Dib-worm is currently at home and I rather play with you.” Zim answered as he crossed his arms, he ignored the cooing females at the table who flushed at him. Nothing new with these horny females. </p><p>“ Is that supposed to mean something?” [M/N] asked as he walked to another table and placed the empty cups and plates in a circle before picking them up, walking them to the counter. “ You don’t even know me, so why play with me?” He asked, picking up the spray and rag. He sprays over the table and wipes it down.</p><p>“ Zim doesn’t need to know you, you just need to know Zim.” Zim said as [M/N] rolled his eyes at the other. “ Plus, what would I gain from knowing you? NOTHING!” Zim screeched as he stepped over the horrid water and watched [M/N] clean up the humans filthy table.  “ Zim has a very good proposition for you, one you cannot deny for it has benefits.”</p><p><br/>“ If you want sex, then you’re barking up the wrong tree.” [M/N] said as he cleans the seats as well from stains and crumbs. </p><p><br/>“ I DON’T WANT TO MATE WITH YOU!” Zim shouted in disgust, and shook his head. “ Zim offers you friendship, so you will protect me from Dib-beast.” Zim watched [M/N] and the human gave him a bored glance. “ What? Don’t you want to have relationship with Zim that could benefit you for the last year of hi skool?” Everyone Wanted Zim, the silly humans wanted popularity, he must want that too! Or money, either way, [M/N] must want something.</p><p> </p><p>“ Zim, I like Dib.” [M/N] said to the smaller guy, wincing everytime he yelled a bit. Louder than Cartman’s bitch crying. “ He’s really cool, I mean, he’s smart, his hair is really cool and he’s really into dark stuff like I am.” [M/N] said as he placed the rag and spray under the counter like it was and closed it. Dib he talked about supernatural stuff; Vampires, Were-rabbits, Mothman and other species. Not to mention the other had talked about his ghost hunting adventures. Though they didn’t get far in that conversation since Dib was attacked the other night and kids would mock Dib at school if he brought it up. “ plus I don’t know you at all, why would I befriend you?”</p><p><br/>“ Then we will get to know each other.” Zim refused to think that Dib could have a friend before him. Dib will never be a step ahead of himself, the big stupid head dare to think he could? Pft, what a joke. “ Buy Zim a coffee.” </p><p><br/>“ What? Fuck no.” </p><p>“ Actually fuck yes.”</p><p><br/>[M/N] turns to see Wren clocking in, the girl grins at his direction, “ It’s time for you to get off, it’s my turn to take care of the people. You take care of your little boyfriend.” </p><p><br/>“ I am not little!”<br/>“ He’s not my boyfriend! He isn’t even my type,” Both males shouted at the grinning girl, [M/N] sighs, pinching his nose before nodding, one coffee and maybe the little freak would leave him alone. It may be the only choice, “ Okay, one coffee. After that, maybe we can be friends.” </p><p><br/>“ I knew you couldn’t resist me-EEEHHHH!” Zim started, going to the table behind him but he began falling forwards to the floor, mentally cursing that he forgotten the dumb puddle behind him. Zim pushed his gloved hands in front of him to hopefully lighten the fall but before he could fully kiss the floor with his face and probably burn, but before he could fall into the puddle, something quickly snaked around his waist and pulled him up into something solid.</p><p><br/>“ OMG! LOOK HOW HE’S HOLDING HIM!”<br/>“ THEY LOOK LIKE A CUTE COUPLE! A UKE AND HIS SEME!”<br/>“ PICTURE!”</p><p>Zim looked up to the females and saw them taking pictures of him and fawning over him, it would be a usual thing but he felt himself being turned around and his wide violet eyes met [E/C]. [M/N] had caught him before he could fall into the dirty water, and Zim was grateful because he would be sure to lose lots of popularity if the girls put him screaming in pain on youtube. Though, he didn’t like the feeling that came from his squeedilyspooch.</p><p><br/>“ Dude, you’ve been staring at me for a full five minutes.” [M/N] said slowly, looking at the other and ignored the women taking pictures of them in such an intimate way. “ Fell in love with me?” [M/N] teased and yelps as Zim smacked his face, his head turns to the side with a wince. “ OW!”</p><p><br/>“ LET ZIM GO YOU HORRIBLE HUMAN-COFFEEBEAN!” Zim screeched, and slapped [M/N]’s face again and the teen dropped him on his ass as Zim picked himself up, eyes glancing around, pink hue on his face and glared at the women who cooed at him. “ ENOUGH COOING! YOU SAW NOTHING!” Zim screeched and rushed out the door, screaming. [M/N] rubbed his cheeks from the two harsh slaps. He could hear Zim running away and screaming which confused him, but he was too tired to care at the moment. [M/N] looked to Wren, she grins, “ One Moche ice capp please.” The girl nodded as she walked away and began working on the coffee just as [M/N]’s phone went off, he pulled it out and looked down to see it was Dib or AKA MothMan Jr.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>MothMan Jr.:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Okay, I know this is sudden but how would you like to come with me on a ghost hunting trip?</strong>
</p><p><br/>[M/N] rolled his eyes a bit but a smile came to his lips, he knew it. Dib would drag him into his adventures but maybe his would be less dangerous? God he hoped so, because he swore to Satan, he will not end up like another Kenny. He pressed the keys and hummed.</p><p>
  <strong>[L/N]:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sure, I have nothing else better to do. When and am I the ride?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MothMan Jr.:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Uh, I was gonna ask, my dad took my car because we had an argument. I’m just lucky that I’m not grounded. But tomorrow night after school, you have your license?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[L/N]:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yep. Anything I need to bring?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MothMan Jr.:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A flashlight, some snacks and yourself. I have the rest! </strong>
</p><p><br/>[M/N] looked up to see Wren putting the coffee down in front of him, he goes to pay but she shakes her head. “ Nah, we don’t pay here if you work.” Wren said with another grin, “ One of the many benefits, I hope we get to work together more often. You totally bring all the girls to the yard.” She gestures around before moving to the other side of the counter when a young girl comes in with money. [M/N] smiled once more before picking up his coffee and walked out the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[L/N]:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Alright. I’ll have it ready at school and we can go from there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>MothMan Jr.:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Thank you so much!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Wow! I honestly thought you would call me a freak and block my number and also</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It’s “Skool” not, “ School” in ohio it is.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But thanks, again! This is gonna be fun!</strong>
</p><p><br/>[M/N] sips his ice coffee with a hum escaping his lips as he walks down the sidewalk. He stared at Dib’s message and chuckled even when he corrected him with his spelling pronouncing of School. He stopped when the sign said not to walk, he stared at his screen for one moment before typing in the message.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>[L/N]:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No, thank you for inviting me, Dib.</strong>
</p><p><br/><em>So this is what having a nice friend is? Man, I miss this feeling</em>. [M/N] thought as he continued his way home and hoped his grandma had cooked something warm for dinner and actually hoped Dib wouldn’t hurt him on this trip. <em>I don't want to be another punching-bag. </em></p><p><em>Nah, Dib was weird but he seemed rather trustworthy and more of pussy than Butters and Cartman combined.</em> Everything will be good. Plus, he heard that his grandparents' car was coming finally after a whole week of biking and walking, he finally felt like something was coming around for him at last. </p><p>He felt safe.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“ Come on, Come on,”</p><p>The figure muttered as he unlocked Stan’s old clubhouse, it was a bit unsteady and it squeaks every time he takes a step forward. The lock clinks and falls to the ground, the figure winced when it made a loud sound. His blue eyes darted to the house and saw no lights turning on or any movement. He sighs before opening the door, it creaks but not as loud as the lock falling down. The figure enters the clubhouse and coughs a bit, dust and spider webs everywhere. The last time they used it was when they got together for [M/N]’s 13 birthday, his grandparents at the time were working so they all gathered for his birthday here. It was fun, everyone had the blast and [M/N]’s first kiss was with him.</p><p><br/>Pale fingers grazed his lips and smiled a bit before shaking his head, he moved around the place before looking for Wendy’s bag. He could remember it clearly too. It wasn’t a happy at the beginning of [M/N]’s birthday. Wendy was having a shit fit because everyone was trying to get [M/N]’s birthday together at Stan’s home and Wendy had told Stan a day before that she was gonna be busy so she wasn’t gonna attend. As him, Craig and Token began decorating the backyard, Wendy marched out the back and demanded Stan to take her out to the library so they could have a study date. He could remember the annoyance in Stan’s eyes and then they both were fighting over [M/N]. </p><p>Wendy claimed Stan loved [M/N] more than her.</p><p>Stan snapped and told her to leave, she did but not before throwing the expensive laptop that Stan got her for her birthday at him. He couldn’t catch it but it cracked once it landed on the ground. It was quiet but everyone went back to work. After that, nothing else happened but Kenny giving [M/N] a lap dance because the dumbass found Stan’s beer and gotten drunk.</p><p><br/>“ Where is it..” The intruder mutters and moves things around, cringing when a spider comes out and crawls away from him. His hands shaking a bit but ignored it, tried to at least, he moved around before seeing the same pink bag with bunny pins on it. “ AH! Found you!” He exclaimed happily and picked it up, and coughs a bit when dust hit his nose. “ Now, if I can-”</p><p><br/>“ What do you think you’re doing Tweek?” A rough voice asked and the blonde flinched and turned to see Mysterion there at the doorway and he looked angry. “ You know it’s not the Freedom Pal code to steal from other members.”</p><p><br/>Tweek gulps a bit as he holds the bag close to himself, Stan must’ve told Kenny to watch his house just in case another bombing wound happened. That has been happening lately, bombing at random areas across South Park. “ K-Kenny, I just forgot something-Ack! A few weeks ago when I was helping Stan study.” Tweek said, sweating a bit. “ I found my bag and now I’ll be on my way.” The blonde didn’t budge when Tweek said that. “ I said,-”</p><p><br/>“ Why do you need Wendy’s bag? It’s been here for years and yet you want it now.” Mysterion said, teal eyes harden at the other and lips twisted into a scowl. “ Tweek, I don’t know what you’re doing and I don’t really care, but if it’s something to do with someone else that could harm them,  then it becomes my business.”</p><p><br/>“ That’s funny,” Tweek said, as he stared hard at Kenny, “ It didn’t become your business when it involved [M/N]. Your best friend.”</p><p><br/>“ Shut your goddamn mouth.” Kenny growls warningly at the other blonde, his hands clenched into fist.</p><p><br/>“ Or what? Gonna beat me like you beat [M/N] behind my family’s cafe?” Tweek retorts, not holding back. After listening in on last night’s meeting with Kyle and the Goths, Tweek knew something was up, he should’ve listened, he should’ve helped [M/N] instead of ignoring him like the plague. His parent’s didn’t warn him like most did, no, he didn’t want to be a target of the bullying.  Now, he knew if Wendy was a part of this then she would’ve kept ideas in her google doc’s or something online, but he didn’t know anything at all, like her password or gmail account. With the laptop, he could figure it out and help Kyle somehow, someway.</p><p><br/>“ You methhead, motherfucker!” Kenny snarled as he rushed towards him, fist raised about to sucker punch the blonde out of anger but when his fist was inches away from Tweek’s face, he froze. Not because something happened but he was literally frozen in ice thanks to Tweek. He should’ve seen that coming. His eyes moved to Tweek angrily and cruses flew from his mouth but came out of grunts. </p><p><br/>“ Sorry Kenny.” Tweek said, licking his now dry lips after blowing a frozen kiss at him. Thank god for picking an elemental power. “ But Wendy ain’t as sweet and nice as we thought. Oh boy, ack!” Tweek twitched a bit as he moved towards the door and gave Kenny one last look. “ You’re just a moron, fighting for the wrong side. You beat the wrong guy and now, Karma is gonna come back to bite you on the ass. I hope it leaves a nasty mark too.” Tweek said as he began down the wooden stairs, the ice could hold Kenny for an hour or two depending how cold it gets. Just enough time too, He just needed to get to Kyle’s house and hoped to god his mom is asleep.</p><p><br/>He did not have enough energy to make another frozen kiss at the moment either to stop the raging redhead mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06|| Ghost Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" This exit?" <br/>[M/N] asked as he drove the 1967 Impala, his grandparents car. It came that morning, really ally which annoyed his grandma to now end, she was so angry that she wasn't listening and let [M/N] go with an angry. " Sure, Yeah, Whatever." His grandpa let him go too, though he said he was staying the night at Dib's and [M/N]'s grandpa only say to wear protection much to [M/N]'s embarrassment. Though, after Skool, Dib almost creamed his pants when he saw his grandparents car. Something to do with two dudes called, Sam and Dean Winchester. He didn't know and didn't care, now they drove for an hour.</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, just ignore the creepy forest around the road." Dib said, munching on some cookies that he had Foodie-o made before he left. [M/N] hummed as he drove off the main road and down the bumpy exit, the road was really bumpy. He didn't care, " So about the house, it was some old orphanage around the 80s but it stopped that business along time ago after the House was attacked because the man of the house had a gambling debt with the local mob at the time. He spent so much of their money, they decided to take some of it back," Dib explained as he reads the notes he taken the other day when looking up the house's history. </p><p>" Did he pay it back?" </p><p>" Oh he did, the job killed three kids and claimed their insurance claims. The police caught word and arrested the bastard that did it and the guy who run the house." Dib said, a bit bitterly as well. He didn't like the thought of dead children but there was a demon in the house. Probably from the guy who ran the place, left his dirty mark on everything. He was glad for the proof he would get but not the way it happened. " The left over of the kids went to different orphanages, and his wife hit the road soon after." [M/N] whistled a bit as he kept driving waiting to see the old house Dib had shown him at the truck stop when he needed gas for the car. His mind wondering to the time Kenny, Kevin and Karen went into the foster care system. If they would've stayed there, something bad would've happened to them, something horrible like that. <br/>Kenny would come back, the sonvabitch always did but Karen wouldn't. [M/N] couldn't give two shits about Kevin, he ran off the day he turned 18 and never heard of him since. Plus they were never on the same page, Kevin was just distant to everyone expect Kenny and Karen but when Stuart came home, Drunk and if he wanted to hit Carol or the others than Kevin would provoke him into fighting him and not the others. Other than that, Kevin just mocked people like Shelly did. </p><p>Though now that he was thinking of it, he wondered how was Karen. Since the day she was born, [M/N] and Kenny were attached to Karen. She was such a good baby, she never cried, never spit up on them or anything like those annoying babies did. [M/N] had watched her when Kenny had to be Mysterion, she would come to his house to stay the night. His grandparents treated her like family, they always treated [M/N]'s friends like family, even Cartman. But they doeted on Karen, maybe because she was a kid? Or she was a little girl? Whatever it was, his grandparents treated her like she was the grandchild they wanted. Seeing them do that to Karen warmed his heart, then it stops. </p><p>It's been a long time since he saw Karen McCormick, when everything started, [M/N] wasn't allowed to see Karen. The police never told him, Kenny did. When [M/N] tried to explain everything, Kenny yanked him in the alley and beat the hell out of him, right behind Tweek's coffeehouse. Kenny warned him that if he ever saw him near Karen, he would kill him. </p><p>That didn't stop him from loving Karen like family, he would silently worry for her but he could only hope Kenny would take her out if that shit hole.</p><p>" WE'RE HERE!" <br/>[M/N] pushed on the breaks and looked up, he must've been too deep in thought. He parked the car and turns it off, Dib gets out first with his bag in hand then [M/N] with his flashlight. He checked the time and saw it was now 9pm. [E/C] eyes turned to glance at the house and sigh, it had seen better days, that's all he could hope. After locking the car, [M/N] walked up the creaky steps and onto the porch with Dib who was trying to open the door by the handle but no budging it, He tried shoving the door open but it refused to open. " Dang, maybe we could go around and see if there's an open window or som-" Dib it caught off when he heard glass break, he looked to see [M/N] had broken the window that decorated the door with his hand wrapped up with his jacket. " DUDE!"</p><p>" What? This is faster." [M/N] said, not explaining really before moving his hand inside the window. He felt around for the lock and grins as he twisted it. There was a click, [M/N] removed his hand and opens the door that creaks when he opened it. " Ta-da." Dib didn't shove the door open or thank him, which didn't surprise him but he pulled [M/N]'s. Hand up to see. His amber eyes glaring at the tiny scratch he had, " Dude?" </p><p>" You need to be careful, you could've sliced your hand." Dib scolded as he pulled a bandaid from his pocket and opened it. [M/N] watched with a confused expression as Dib placed it for the cut and rubbed his thumb over it. " Just because you're reckless doesn't mean you have to be." Dib said as he walked in, [M/N] following after, a strange feeling stirring in his stomach but pushed it down as he looked around the interior with wide eyes. Everything was so aesthetically old yet charming at the same time. </p><p>" This is a surprisingly nice house." [M/N] whistled a bit it echoed and he pressed his flash light on, using it to light his way into the living room with Dib. " Should we set up here?" [M/N] said flashing the flashlight at Dib, his glasses reflected. " Or should we try the bedrooms." </p><p> </p><p>" Here's good." Dib said as he sits the backpack on the old couch that smelled like chicken. " Though, there was something else I wanted to talk about, now that we're alone. Me and you."</p><p> </p><p>" You're in love with me, aren't you?" [M/N] joked and Dib chuckled dryly, almost forced which made [M/N] feel a bit nervous and felt like something was choking him a bit. " Uh, sure, what's wrong? Buddy?" [M/N] winced as soon as he said that, it sounded so awkward and forced just like Dib's chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, well, you know Zim, right?" Dib started as he began taking out his ghost hunting equipment out, the sound box, camera that reads heat signatures and salt. He placed them on the couch and turns to see [M/N] watching him intently and listening, that was a good sign at least. " So you might find me crazy, a lunatic or someone that's trying to get a laugh at this but Zim is not the species you think he is." Dib said, licking his lips. [M/N] raised an eyebrow but kept listening, a bit intrigued. " He's an alien."</p><p> </p><p>" Which kind?" [M/N] asked slowly, he could get behind the idea if Zim was an alien from space but if Zim was an undocumented student then he was gonna punch Dib. " I got the impression that you're not racist.."</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, not you too." Dib moans, and dragged his hand down his face a bit. " I mean, from outer space and has one mission, to destroy planet Earth and all of our existence." Dib explained, annoyance in his tone. He waited for him to make fun of him and the harsh words to be thrown at him. But [M/N] just stared at him, like he was waiting for more. " This is the part where you should say something rude to me back or punch me..something.." Dib said.</p><p> </p><p>" Why?" [M/N] asked, not understanding. " I mean, if you say Zim is an alien then Zim is an alien. Though, I've seen some aliens back home too and Zim doesn't fit them at all. I mean, they think cows are our leaders and they probed a friend of mine too. Full on anal."</p><p> </p><p>" You've seen aliens?" Dib said, before shaking his head. " On second thought, you..believe me? For real?" Dib asked, surprise in his words. " Like, for real?"</p><p> </p><p>" Dude, I've seen weirder things at South Park." [M/N] said, hand on his hips and flash light in his grasp. " This one time my bes-" [M/N] coughs into his fist a bit and glanced at the olden fireplace for a moment. " I mean, some kid I knew there risked his life for everyone, he had to go to hell for a while and he came back." [M/N] said as he looked over the window, he swore he saw something pressed against it. Maybe he was losing it. " Did you know the devil is gay?"</p><p> </p><p>" No. No I didn't." Dib said, amazed even though it sounded far fetched. As long as [M/N] believed him then he didn't care what the other said, he could say the sky was pink and Dib would believe and support him. " How did he come back? Did the devil send him back or something?"</p><p> </p><p>" Santa brought him back." [M/N] said, making Dib roll his amber eyes. " Hey! He did, and honestly thought it was cool. I mean, having the kid back and saw Santa? Blew my mind as a kid." [M/N] defended himself and Santa. " He is so real. he's like, super cool too." He was, even when they were playing superhero's and Santa help beat the shit out of those devil creatures. Plus, it had helped that [M/N] always wished for Kenny to come back home on his Christmas letters to Santa.</p><p> </p><p>" Well, my dad believes otherwise." Dib said, as he sat on the couch, beside the equipment. " He's a man of science and yet still believes in Santa. He hates the guy with a burning passion because he gave him a whole bunch of socks instead of something else." Dib chuckled, all he got for Christmas from his dad was books about science and another pair of shoes, Santa was the one who got him his briefcase, some comic books about the supernatural and a new pair of glasses that Zim broke after one fight. " I'm still on the fence about him."</p><p> </p><p>" He's real, maybe if I ever see him again, I'll take a selfie and tag you in I-" [M/N] began only to yelp when books began flying off the walls, he ducked and moved out of the way. The fire place lit up and the sound of rocking chair rocking in the corner. [M/N] ducked a bit when books came flying at him mostly as for Dib, he was up with the video camera. He moved and ducked out of the way of the books. " WOW! I've never had action like this in a long time!" Dib exclaimed happily as a book came flying by his head. </p><p> </p><p>" That's what she said-" [M/N] began the dirty joke until he heard clinking and turns to the sound to see the fire poker rise up slowly and turns to Dib, who was too busy capturing the books that were flying around and added his own commentary. [M/N] began rushing towards Dib without any hesitation and used the small living room table to leap off it a bit and shoved down Dib to the wooden floor. He pressed their bodies together and felt the fire poker fly pass them and into the wall. [M/N] looked at the weapon that would've possible kill Dib then to Dib who watched him with wide eyes. " You okay dude? I mean, I didn't mean to shove you that hard but that would've went right through you."</p><p> </p><p>" Ughaha?" Dib stuttered a bit, cheeks turn a bit pink as well. He could feel the other press against him, and the way [M/N] looked down at him. This was the first time he had been pinned to the ground without being beat up by Zim or other jocks. " I mean, thanks." Dib managed out with a squeak.</p><p> </p><p>" No problem." [M/N] didn't get off and looked at the mess behind him and noticed a short girl with brown pigtails and dark blue eyes grinning, waving her finger around and the books aimed at them once more. " HEY! You stop it! Right this minute!" The girl stops, the grin gone and confusion filled her dark blue eyes. " Just what do you think you're doing? You almost hit my friend!"</p><p> </p><p>" You can see me?" The girl whispered, and the books fell to the ground. " How can you see me?"</p><p> </p><p>" You're standing right in front of me basically, in the middle of the room. It isn't hard not to see you." [M/N] said, said as he stood up, he walked towards the girl. She was basically at his hips, " What was with the book throwing." He asked as he girl glared up at him.</p><p> </p><p>" You're in my house," She spat, hands on her hips and glared at him. " I don't take visitors too kindly. Especially when you're trying to throw us out." She had to be the same age around Karen, though she was a bit more sassy than the youngest McCormick. " Now answer me, why can you see us when the big-head can't."</p><p> </p><p>" He can see you-" [M/N] turns to Dib who watched him, confused and very alarmed. " Dib? Can you see her?" He asked and much to his own shock, Dib shakes his head. " You're not fucking with me are you?"</p><p> </p><p>" No, I can't see whoever you're talking to." Dib said just as [M/N] felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see a little boy with light blue eyes and blonde hair poking out from under his fake raccoon hat. " Are..a psychic or something?" Dib asked and [M/N] shook his head a bit as the boy tugged on his shirt a bit harder. " Then-"</p><p> </p><p>" Yes?" [M/N] finally answered the impatient boy and the boy frowns. " What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>" You said a bad word, Ma'am would be mad." The boy said, he sounded a lot like Butters and looked like him a bit, but both eyes were a softer green and he could see with both eyes. " I won't tell." The boy said with a mischievous smile on his lips. [M/N] couldn't help but awe at the little boy. </p><p> </p><p>" [M/N]?" Dib tried again as he slowly stood up and picked up the camera and aimed at him and his eyes widen. On camera, he could see two children. One little boy talking to [M/N] and another little girl who was glaring at them, probably the leader of the two. His scans the camera in amazement until he saw a smaller girl hiding behind the love seat a bit, he could see her head poke up and go down, like she was hiding. " There's one behind the love seat, she looks a bit..shy." Dib's voice excitement died down, they must be scared of them or something. [M/N] snapped his head up and saw the little girl who tried to hide better but he still saw her. </p><p> </p><p>" Hi-"<br/>" Don't you dare touch my sister!" The first little girl snarled and stood in front of the couch, " I'll kill you if you touch her!"<br/>" Mabel, that isn't very nice-"<br/>" Fuck off Jesse!"<br/>" M'kay."</p><p> </p><p>[M/N] glanced at the two children and then at Dib who shrugs. " Well, I want to meet your sister, I mean, Dib and I are friendly." [M/N] said gesturing to Dib and himself. " We just wanted to say, Hi." </p><p> </p><p>" I'm sure." Mabel huffed, " That's why you brought the salt, it hurts like a bitch on a stick." This little girl sure loved to cuss. " You made your impression on us, leave now."</p><p> </p><p>" Aw, Mabel , it get's awfully lonely here. Plus it's 10 pm now, " Jesse said, looking at the girl. " I'm sure if they don't cause any trouble, they can stay here and play with us. It could be fun." He was the meek one, just like Butters, soft-spoken. </p><p> </p><p>" I don't care, I don't want them around Lucy." Mabel huffed, as she glared at the two newcomers, not liking them at all. " It's bad enough he can see us, and the other can using that stupid camera."<br/>" But Mabel, Let Lucy decide-"<br/>" I'm the older sister, I decide for her and for us-"</p><p>Before a full blown argument could happened, a softer and meek voice chirps. " I-It's Okay, I mean, they seem nice. I want to see them and I want them to read a book." Slowly a young girl with soft brown hair and dark blue eyes matching Mabel's came out, a small yet shy smile on her lips. She had a teddy bear in her arm and looked over Dib and [M/N] for a moment and smiled. [M/N]'s heart melted at the sight of her, then his blood ran cold when he saw the wound. The gun shot wound in the middle of her forehead, it was covered by her bangs but if she shifted them over, he would see it and her brain. " Can you read?" Lucy asked, gently tugging on [M/N]'s sleeve like Jesse was. " Please?"</p><p>" Uh, sure, you don't mind, Dib?" [M/N] asked and the ravenette nods, he watched from the camera plus he wanted to see what else he can know about them. " Why don't you guys pick a book." The two young ones scatter around, looking for a book. Mabel stood there, glaring at the two teens in annoyance and clicked her tongue, flicking her wrist and the books were back on the shelf, candles on the side tables lit up and fire poker back in its place.  The kids still looked for a book as Mabel sat in the old rocking chair, it rocked a bit. " Sorry for taking charge.." [M/N] said to Dib, sitting beside the other. Dib pointed the camera to [M/N] then to the two kids. </p><p>" It's fine, this is the first thing I've ever caught on camera and has yet to attack me physically." Dib said as Lucy picked a book and walked to the couch with a giggle escaping her lips. She sits on the couch, [M/N] sits down beside her and Jesse appeared on the other side of him. Dib stayed on the floor and watched through the camera. He seemed so natural with kids, like he was around them a lot. Dib would probably been the awkward one around them, the only kid he was around was his sister and his sister was hella scary.</p><p>" Peter pan?" [M/N] reads the cover before smiling a bit, " Not bad, Okay," He fixed himself a bit and looked down at the first page. [M/N] began reading the book to the children, keeping it calm and steady, even showing pictures to Mabel though the girl rolled her eyes and pretend to ignore them but Dib did see her ears twitch a bit and glancing over there once in a while. He knew Mabel was listening, she just didn't want to look like she was listening. </p><p>" The end." </p><p>[M/N] finished and looked down at the two ghost children who were leaning against him. He glanced at Mabel to see her almost asleep on the chair. " Here, let me put the book back." The two moved back and [M/N] placed the book into the bookshelf, he glanced at his phone and it reads back. 11:25 pm. </p><p>" You're good with kids." Dib said, almost falling asleep from hearing [M/N] read the story. " Were you a babysitter?"</p><p>" Kind of? I use to babysit my friends siblings if they asked me to or their parents." [M/N] said as he leans against the bookshelf a bit and glanced at the half-asleep children. They were ghost but they looked so cute when they were sleepy. " They were all nice kids, and I usually read them to sleep if I go to their houses."</p><p>" You're a natural." Dib said as he checked the camera battery and looked at [M/N] with it once more and noticed how [M/N] looked so calm and peaceful. Like the pressure of the world was outside but in this haunted house, it felt so calm. So warm for [M/N], Dib knew something happened back home. He didn't know his attuide back there at his home, but [M/N] usually appeared distant, blunt and honestly a bit rude to most who bothered him. Like this protected him, because the [M/N] in front of him is nothing like the [M/N] at skool. " Why do you act so different?"</p><p>" What do you mean?" </p><p>" You always put a front in skool, so blunt, so rude to everyone except the teachers. I mean, no one grills Ms.Bitters on her teaching methods and leave alive." Dib said, as he looked at [M/N]. He looked deep in thought. " When we're out, you're like this cool dude who likes listening to music, listening to me talk about the supernatural, play video games with Gaz and go drinking coffee with me. Like you're carefree..."</p><p>" I'm hurt."</p><p>" OH! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pr-"</p><p>" No, Dib," [M/N] stopped the other, shaking his head. " I'm hurting, not because of you, but because of what happened in South Park. People back there, they had hurt me in the most possible ways they can imagine. They spat in my food, they shoved me down the stairs, beat me in the lockers room or in alley's, they mocked me and tried to lock me in the boy's bathroom for the weekend. Then it went to cyber bullying, threathingly and disgusting messages directed at me, and I knew some were mostly from the girls there." [M/N] shook his head, and looked to his feet a bit. " They framed me and made her the martyr, just because I'm gay."</p><p>" What did they frame you for?" Dib asked, reaching out and gently rubbed [M/N]'s shoulder. He didn't flinch away from his touch either. </p><p>" She said I tried to assault her, but she actually tried to do it to me. She was with my friend at the time and even if I wanted to be with her , I couldn't and wouldn't." [M/N] said as he chuckled bitterly, " I'm gay Dib, I kissed my friend at another friend's party. My first crush and my first heartbreak was with my super-best-friend. The first time I had sex was with the new kid, Dova-" [M/N] sniffed a bit, trying not to cry but a tear slipped out and he quickly rubbed it away.</p><p>" [M/N]." Dib whispered, feeling a bit bad that he asked but knew why [M/N] was so cold to the people at skool. It made sense, protecting himself at a place that was suppose to help him. </p><p>" No, it's fine, better finding it out from me than back there." [M/N] said, licking his lips. " I should probably read them another story then we can go back to your house. Talking about emotions gives me a headache." [M/N] pulled a random book off the shelf and walked to the two chatting ghost children, Dib watched him then slowly turn the camera off. That was enough filming for one night, maybe he'll actually fall asleep listening to [M/N] read. Though, Dib was a bit happy, not that he made [M/N] tear up but because he talked to him about what happened, why he was so stone-y at skool. It made sense, and he grew to dislike the girl who claimed a false accusation. It disgusted him.</p><p>Thank god the girls in Ohio were dumb as rocks.</p><p>Minus Gaz of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07|| hands on my hips, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>By one in the morning, the kids and the two teens were playing hide-n-seek. Right at the moment they were all looking for Lucy. Due to her small stature , she could have easily hid anywhere. [M/N] was it, and thanks to his years of playing hide-n-seek among the South Park, he knew where the smallest kid and tallest teen could be. But since Lucy was smaller and a ghost, it might be harder than expected. Finding the others were easy, Jesse was found first because the little boy simply sat on the ground, and covered his eyes which [M/N] found adorable. They both left the living room and walked around the house, opening doors and checking rooms. They find Dib next who, was hidden in a crowded cover that was under the stairs, so he Harry Potter-ed himself. Dib smiled nervously and tried getting out but couldn't. So after a few minutes later, they went looking for the girls. Mabel was found next, hiding in the old fashioned oven, she huffed but came out, wiping the imaginary dust off herself.</p><p>" I'm pretty sure we checked everywhere." Dib said, looking up from the camera, and glanced at the group. " Maybe she turned invisible or something."</p><p>" Lucy wouldn't do that." Mabel said, arms crossed as she looked around. " Plus there's one more place we haven't checked yet." She said, glancing above, only to hear dragging noises above. " Called it." Mabel began walking upstairs, Jesse and the two teens follow after her. The rooms and furniture that decorated the hallway were covered in dust and some lingering evidence of spider webs against the wall corners and door knobs. None had been touched but the stairs to the attic were down. " Lucy?" Jesse Called once he walked to the stairs, there was a bang and scuffing noises from above. " She's up there for sure." The little boy nods to himself, as Mabel rolled her eyes a bit. " No shit, come on." She began climbing the stairs with Jesse coming up then Dib then [M/N]. It was dark and the only light was the moonlight coming from the circular window. [M/N] turns the flash light on and Dib turned the cameras light on as well. They glanced around for the tiny girl but there were so many boxes and old furniture that she could be hiding under or with. </p><p>" Lucy?" [M/N] called but there was only silence. </p><p><br/>" You go that side," Dib said gesturing to the left side of the attic and then pointed behind him with his thumb. " I'll be on this side, hopefully she's just trying to wait it out and win." Dib said as he turns his attention to his side. She couldn't be far or possible left the house, they were bound to this place. As far as Dib knee from other agent's statements about their own ghost stories, though most were a bit space-y but always the same thing. They investigated the house, take care of the ghost and save some hit blond girl then they leave after catching the house on fire. </p><p>" Lucy?" [M/N] called softly as he moved around in his side of the room, he lightly pushed boxes and old fancy chairs out of his way as he walked around. He flashed the light around, his [E/C] eyes glanced around. " Luc-Ow!" [M/N] yelled as he smacked his face against the old wardrobe. His flashlight drops to the floor and began rolling away under boxes and a dresser then under a clothed table. [M/N] rubbed his nose and saw the direction of where his flashlight went, he would have to get on his hands and knees in order to get the flashlight back. " Great." He goes on his hands and knees, crawling pass the boxes, squeezing him passed the dresser, it was a tight squeeze. Finally he was at the table and slowly rise the white cloth off the table, [M/N]'s eyes adjusted for a moment. " There you-"</p><p>There was loud breathing in front of him, [M/N] made the dumbest mistake and looked up only to see a dog, German Sheppard, barring it's teeth in his face and ears pulled back. " Oh fuc-"</p><p>The dog barks and lunged but before it could even touch his face, [M/N] slammed his hands upwards and there was smoke and a loud bang. Not really an explosion but more of smoke filling the room, his side at least. He stood up, and coughed, looking down at his hand as the other held the flashlight. Everything seemed to be ringing for himself, he couldn't focus. Even though it wasn't a flash garnade he accidentally let out, it had been a while since [M/N] used his cursed powers that he made up in South Park. It had been two years since he used them, he had stopped playing hero when he was almost killed in a attack that Cartman set up only because Timmy had put his movie first than everyone else and Cartman didn't take too well to that at all. [M/N] decided to hang up the wig and his fake tits, he rather live his life making up excuses for them than fight again. He didn't need his powers either and just never use them unless he needed to do it. </p><p> [M/N] looked around, eyes blurred from the smoke. He flashed the light around to look for the dog that almost tried to kill him. He then felt hands on his shoulders and he moved to punch the thing or person but they grabbed his fist tightly. "Let go you fuck!" [M/N] snarled and turns only to see Dib behind him, worry swimming in his eyes. " Dib?"</p><p>" Yeah, it's me." Dib said as he looked over him but coughs a bit. The smoke was a bit suffocating and smelled like some sort of yogurt, had lots of mix berries but it was just suffocating him and made him feel a bit stuffy. " Come on, let's go down the ladder." Dib ushered the other down the ladder. They both climbed down, Dib almost slipping twice, and once they were in the middle of the hallway they both took deep breaths. The smell of fruity yogurt lingering on their clothes, a hint of cinnamon too. " What happened?"</p><p>" Uh-" [M/N] stammers a bit as he rubbed his face a bit from the dust that fell on him from the table. He glanced around, not knowing how to tell Dib that he had mysterious powers from his friends back in South Park. Dib watched him worriedly, and [M/N] knew it. Dib was his new friend so of course he would worry for [M/N], and wanted to know what happened. Didn't he see him do the explosion? Didn't he? " Dib, I-"</p><p>" Sorry about that Mister, the Mister of the house had lots of war thingy's upstairs." Jesse suddenly said and [M/N] looked down to the happy boy who tugged at his jeans with a smile, showing his gap between his two front teeth. " He was in a war and he brought bomb things here. You might have stepped on one or something." [M/N] stared at the boy and Jesse winks up at him. </p><p>" [M/N]?" Dib tried again, gently placing his hands on [M/N]'s shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze. </p><p>" Jesse said I probably step on a smoke bomb that the dude of the house brought back from war." [M/N] said as he looked at the other, he noticed the worried look Dib was giving him and [M/N] slowly leans his cheek against Dib's hand that was on his shoulder and blinked up at him. He could hear Jesse giggling from his place. " I'm okay Dib, don't worry about me." He didn't need Dib to worry about him like a mother hen, " Are you okay?"</p><p>" Y-Yeah." Dib said, voice cracking and looked a bit flushed. The sudden lean at his hands made his heart beat a bit hard but it felt nice with the other leaning down on his hand a bit. " That was close.. I mean, it could've been a real explosion." Dib would have to make a note to the local authorities to check this house, kids could be here and accidentally set off one of the bombs, and hurt others within the area. </p><p>" Yeah, we're just lucky I gu-" [M/N] heard the growling again and looked down the hallway to see the dog there, stretching out and baring it's teeth at them once more. [E/C] eyes locked with brown ones, and without giving Dib a moment to reaction or question him, [M/n] shoved Dib behind him and stood his ground. This dog wasn't gonna hurt Dib or the ghost kids, or at least scare the kids. [M/N] stared at the animal with a scowl and the Dog barks loudly. </p><p>" [M/N]? What's going on?" Dib asked as the other stood in front of him, his gaze at the end of the hallway but there was nothing there at all. " You're kind of freaking me out, what are you seeing?" Dib tried again and [M/N] glanced at him a bit then looked forward. </p><p>" There's a dog in the hallway, can't you not see it?" [M/N] answered, and the Dog began running at him. There was loud thumping coming towards them and before the dog could jump and attack, Lucy stood in front of [M/N] with a loud laugh, " L-Lucy?!"</p><p>" Lady!" Lucy cried out happily as she moved her arms around the dog's neck, the dog sits down and her tail wags happily behind her. [M/N] watched the two ghost, the dog licking Lucy's face happily. [M/N] blinked a bit, watching the interaction, his eyes on the dog. " I missed you girl!"</p><p>" Lady?" Jesse gasped, poking out from behind Dib, the little boy hurried forwards as Mabel appeared beside them. The kids began petting the dog with soft and loving cooing over the animal. " You've been here all this time.." Mabel whispered as she scratched behind the dog's ear, the dog whines and taps her leg against the carper floor, soft thumping made both [M/N] and Dib flinch at the new noise. " She died a few years before us, " Mabel explained as Lucy took over scratching her ear. Mabel walked in front of [M/N] and crossed her arms. " The bitch of the house was beating Jesse for peeing his bed again and Lucy tried to stop her but the bitch knocked her down. Lady came running up the stairs and began attacking her, the bitch began beating Lady and well...you can clearly see who won." Mabel sighs, looking at them.</p><p>" Mabel said the noise is from their dog they had before she died. I guess that's what scared me upstairs." [M/N] explained to Dib as the kids kept petting their dead pet, she must've been here waiting or separated from the kids upstairs. " I assuming we won the game," [M/N] said as the kids turn their heads and Lady even tilts her head a bit. " Maybe we should go downstairs and spend one more hou-"</p><p>" I wanna dance!" Lucy said, clapping her hands together. Jesse and Mabel turns towards her with raised eyebrows. " Come on! They'll have to leave and I wanna mingle with them. Please? Please, big brother?" Lucy asked, looking up at [M/N] who almost melted when he was called big brother. She was so cute. </p><p>" Lucy says she wants to dance before we leave, can we?" [M/N] asked Dib, who thought over it for second. Might as well, they probably wouldn't come back in a long while since school was gonna be busy for the two of them. " I don't see why not, plus," Dib checks his watch and it was now 2:45 am. They'll leave soon so they can both sleep it off at his house. </p><p>" Then it can be arranged." [M/N] told the girl who giggled and hurried downstairs along with Lady and Jesse. Mabel watched before going down the stairs with them. [M/N] pulled Dib's hand with his and walked back into the living room where Lady now laid on the couch, her head in Mabel's lap. Jesse moved the table out of the way and Lucy pushed the side table out the way too. [M/N] pulled his phone out, and sits it on the bookshelf and the phone began playing a song. Jesse and Lucy held hands and the two children laugh as they spin around, giggling. Lady's tail lightly wags as she watched the two children dance and play. Mable was bobbing her head a bit too as she listen to the music. [M/N] smiling as he watched the children have fun, the fun they were robbed when they were alive.</p><p>" Wanna dance too?" Dib asked, noticing the smile on his friend's lips. The kids must been dancing and the dog was on the couch, he could hear her tail wagging. " I won't be any good, but it would be nice to mark this off my long list of things to do as a senior." Dib brings his hand up and [M/N] placed his hand in the ravenette's. Dib slowly walked them in the center of the room, and his hands became a bit sweaty and warm. The little confidence he had to ask [M/n] to dance was gone within seconds. He didn't know how to dance really, and was not gonna twerk against [M/N]. </p><p>" Here, put your hand on my hip." [M/N] chuckled as he moved Dib's hand on his hip and the other holding Dib's other hand. Dib's pale cheeks turn a bit pink, his lips forming a line as the music grew louder or was that Dib? [M/N] looked at him, and grins, " I'll show you how, but the next time we dance, you better have learn." [M/N] said as he slowly sways them into the music and took a few steps back and Dib follows, his heavy boots slightly stepping on [M/N]'s foot but the other ignored it. " Sorry," Dib mutters as he looked down, watching [M/N]'s feet and trying not to step on them again. That didn't work since Dib stepped on [M/N]'s foot again. " Fuck."</p><p>" It's fine," [M/N] said, it did hurt but not really. " And look at me when you're dancing," Dib's head snapped up and amber met [E/C] eyes. [M/N] smiles, " Because I really like your eyes, they're like golden but still keeping that brown hue." [M/N] said as he watched Dib's cheeks turn red from his comment. " A lot better than my stupid eyes." [M/N] said, taking another step and Dib didn't step on his feet. But the grip on his waist tighten a bit.</p><p>" You're eyes aren't stupid, [M/N]." Dib said as he took a bold movie, lifting his hand off [M/N]'s waist and lifted the other hand and spins [M/N] once before resuming their pervious position. [M/N] raised a brow, waiting for Dib to continue. Without missing a beat, Dib opened his mouth. </p><p> </p><p><strong>If you have Blue eyes:</strong><br/>" Your eyes are the most beautiful blue I've ever seen." Dib said as he watched the slight surprise in [M/N]'s face. Seeing no bad reaction, Dib contuined. " They're like the sky, so blue in the morning yet so enchanting in the night, like they seemed to sparkle at every time of day. They are just made for you and I love them." [M/N]'s cheeks turn red a bit and a loud but awkward laugh left his mouth. He turns his head to the side, eyes darting around.</p><p>" Dude, that's so gay." [M/N] said, and Dib chuckled as the song finished, at least it was still a good reaction than a punch in the face. </p><p><br/><strong>If you have green eyes:</strong><br/>" Your green eyes are the most mysterious pair I've ever come across." Dib said as he looked down at [M/N] a bit and smiled to the slight surprise on [M/N]'s face. " They are anything but dull or ugly, your eyes honestly reminds me of nature. The trees, the grass, the flowers and the green of water." Dib finished as [M/n]'s cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, " I love them." <br/>[M/N]'s cheeks turn redder a bit and a loud but awkward laugh left his mouth. He turns his head to the side, eyes darting around.<br/>" Dude, that's so gay." [M/N] said, and Dib chuckled as the song finished, at least it was still a good reaction than a punch in the face. </p><p><br/><strong>If you have brown eyes:</strong><br/> " You and I have the same eyes practically mine are just lighter by a few hues." Dib said and looked at [M/N] with a grin on his face. " Though, your eyes have little golden flakes around your eyes . It reminds me of a nice cup of warm coffee too. It reminds me of your work and they honestly make my day every time I get coffee when you're working." [M/N]'s cheeks turn red a bit and a loud but awkward laugh left his mouth. He turns his head to the side, eyes darting around.</p><p>" Dude, that's so gay." [M/N] said, and Dib chuckled as the song finished, at least it was still a good reaction than a punch in the face. </p><p> </p><p>[M/N] smiled as Dib twirls him and laughs when he was yanked back, ignoring how Dib stepped on his foot again when he was pulled back. <br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>" Tweek, I don't know how you got this but I am impressed as fuck." Kyle said, typing the password, courtesy of snooping through Stan's phone for her auto-password she kept leaving. He had done it a couple weeks before and gotten it, she used it for everything. " How'd you remember her old computer?" Kyle asked as the screen loads up. It was a lot older and dusty, so it made sense that it would be hella slow.</p><p>" I-I remembered because well, it was his birthday." Tweek said, twitching a bit and glanced at the window, half-expecting Mysterion to jump through the window. " And I was there when she threw it at Stan, so if she's using the email, maybe, maybe she would have some emails or something. It's a wild guess but it may work."</p><p>" Thanks...wait, work? You.." Kyle glanced at Tweek who shuffles a bit, and looked away from the redhead's gaze. " You know about us..bringing [M/N] back?" Kyle asked, eyebrow raised with a frown. " I thought you and Craig hated him." Kyle huffed as he went back to working on the passwords and the screen loading up other screens. </p><p>" Me and Craig...we didn't hate him..we just wanted to stay out the drama." Tweek explained weakly and he began tugging at his blonde locks. He could hear [M/N]'s and Craig's voice telling him to stop. Before the whole Yaoi girl shipping, [M/N] always calmed him down with soothing words and loving touches. He would even fix his shirt too when he had the chance. Tweek had his first crush of course, but ended up with Craig because of the pressure and it was better than both of them fighting after the same boy. " It was hard, but that's what we thought was best."</p><p>" And look where it got [M/N]." Kyle rolled his eyes as Tweek twitched, and looked to his shaking hands. " Whatever, more people means more help." Kyle muttered just as the screen pops up and he smiles. " Sweet! Look, she still uses the same account." Kyle pressed the email button and the emails upload on the screen. Most of them were seen by Wendy, some were coupons or other emails from the girls at school. Kyle scrolls down to the trash and it opens. Emerald eyes going down to find the name Mephesto or labs. </p><p>Tweek watched Kyle worked, twitching, eyes blinking one at the time and flinched when he heard movement from above. He looked up and if he listened closely, they sounded a lot like footsteps. Thank god for his paranoia. " K-Kyle?" Tweek stutters as the footsteps sounded closer. " KYLE! GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"</p><p>" What?" Kyle snapped as he finally found the email and then saw something coming to the window. He winced when the window cracks loudly, his eyes along with Tweek's snapped to the bomb, smoke bomb and smoke began filling the room. " FUCK!" Kyle turns around and hurriedly open the send button and he began coughing as smoke began filling the room even more. It smelt bitter like sour candy, lime and smoke. Not the usual fruity smell that it came with. Kyle hurriedly typed in his email into the bar just as the view went misty. He pressed a button, of what he hoped was the enter button. Kyle heard steps behind him and turns only to see a gloved fist punch him in the face, more like in the eye. He cried out and clutched his eye a bit, he can hear Tweek making panicked noises in the background. " Tweek?"</p><p>" KYLE?!"</p><p>Kyle heard shuffling beside him and blinked his good eye to see someone standing up and packing up Wendy's computer and her bag. He noticed the clothes and grew even more confused and shock. Knowing who exactly punched him in the face and throw the smoke bomb in his room. His costume was more recognized as their anti-hero, Cherri-boy. The teen didn't even glanced at him as he moved through the smoke or even turn towards Kyle when he called his name. </p><p>" [M/N]!?"</p><p>The figure in the smoke was gone within seconds after Kyle called to him, or who he thought was [M/N].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08|| My Super-Best-Friend, the Immortal Fuckboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>9 year old [M/N] played in the snow while he waited for his four bestest friends: Kyle, Cartman, Stan and Kenny. Today they had a snow day and they all decided to screw around outside in the snow and would come inside his house to drink hot coco and eat some chocolate chip cookies. Probably the only reason Cartman wanted to come. Now, [M/N] had to wait for them. Not that he minded, they were probably trying to leave but their families were probably holding them back. Cartman, the fat-fuck was probably finishing off the last bag of cheesy poofs while watching tv, Shelly was probably tormenting Stan before he could leave, Shelia was probably trying to make Kyle take Ike with him and Kenny's family were probably all fighting again. He felt happy he only had his Nana and Papa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Mpm! Mhmp, Mpmf!" [M/N] perked up to see Kenny hurrying over, his parka covering his mouth but showed his teal eyes that [M/N] found beautiful, unlike his [E/C] ones. " Mmpf, mphh, fammh?" Kenny asked, as [M/N] shrugs and looked at the lumps of snow piles he made.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" They're not here yet, their families are probably holding them up." [M/N] said as he looked to his super best friend, though he wouldn't admit it yet. Stan was Kyle's, Butter's was forced to be Cartman's so why can't kenny be his? Cartman said it was because Kenny was poor which confused [M/N]. " You can take off your hoodie Ken, I'm sure no one is gonna notice. Plus, it's not that cold out." [M/N] said as he watched Kenny rolled his teal eyes before undoing the hoodie and shows his face. He wasn't as pale as other kids in South Park, he had some peach coloring and soft yet mischievous teal blue eyes that made him stand out. Kenny also has rugged and a bit greasy blonde hair but that was due to his dad not paying for the water again. He also had a bit of fat around his face, baby fat, Nana Called it. [M/N] noticed a small bruise at the edge of Kenny's forehead, probably getting it from fighting with his dad. " See, I almost forgot what your face looked like." [M/N] teased.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Yeah, sure," Kenny's soft voice huffed as he looked at the lumps of snow before bending down, ignoring the slight uncomfortable feeling of his knees getting wet by the snow. " Whatcha making?" Kenny asked as [M/N] grins a bit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" A snowman!" The 9 year old chirps happily as he tried to shape the snowman but it kept flopping into a pile of snow. " Well, trying to make him." [M/N] said as he looked at the mess, Kenny chuckled before slowly rolling the snow into a ball. " What are you doing?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" <em>Fixing it dummy, come help me role the snow ball." Kenny said as he kept rolling the snow and [M/N] helping until the ball was large as them, " Okay, I'll make the waist, you make his head." Kenny said, starting the second ball. [M/N] hummed as he began doing the head of their snowman.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Hey, Ken?" [M/N] started as he looked at his snowman's head with a smile. It was round and perfectly shaped. " Are we friends?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Yeah! Why'd you ask?" Kenny asked as he slowly lifted the middle of their snowman on the larger piece. His teal eyes turn towards [M/N], wondering what had happened to make the other question their friendship. Maybe it was something to do with Cartman? He always said the most annoying things. " Was it Cartman?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[<em>M/N] picked up the head of their snowman and waddled over towards the blonde. " No....Maybe..yes.." He sighs as he slowly placed the head of their new creation on. " Cartman said you couldn't be my super-best-friend because you're poor. But then, why do I care if you're poor or dumb or ugly-"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Hey!" Kenny cried out in protest at [M/N]'s words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" but I like you." [M/N] finished as he looked at Kenny, smiled at the blonde. " I like you, you're the most genuine and caring person I've met, a bit perverted but who cares? I don't!" [M/N] finished as Kenny smiled, a large and dopey one, " So, can you please be my own Super-best-friend?" The tiny boy kicked snow a bit, his cheeks a bit pink from the cold and for asking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Oh boy!" Kenny looked at his friend, actually, his super-best-friend. " Heck yeah I will! I'll be the best super-best-friend!" Kenny looked at their creation, practically dancing in his spot. He was someone's super-best-friend! " Wait! He needs a nose and a hat," Kenny said as [M/N] noticed and gasped, " You're right! I'll be right back!"  The boy hurried inside as Kenny hummed happily as he looked for two eyes and other rocks for the eyes and mouth. He moved looking around, kicking snow a bit before spotting some rocks in the road. Kenny glanced at one side then the other, no cars. He hurried into the streets leaning down and picking up the rocks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>[M/N] came out, pink hat in his grasp and carrot in his o</em>ther hand. <em>He walked down the stairs and looked up just as he saw a speeding car coming down the road. Morons. Once [M/N] came to the last step, he then saw someone in the street. Kenny. Panicked rose in the 9 year old, he pushed forwards, dropping the carrot and hat. " Ken! Get out the road!" [M/N] cried out. He barely got onto the sidewalk as the car ran over Kenny, Blood splattered across [M/N]'s face and there was sicking sounds of bones snapping and cracking. [M/N] stared down at his Super-Best-Friend in shock and horror.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" KENNY!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>————————————————————————————————————————————————</em>————————————</p><p> </p><p>" KENNY!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[M/N] jolts up, eyes staring above with horror and his heart beating fast against his chest. He then tried to get up but felt something around his waist tighten. He looked down and saw it was an arm, that was attached to Dib. [M/N] at the teen who slept on the bed. His eyes closed and glasses barely hanging to his face, even his cowlick curled around his face too. They weren't in the haunted house anymore, [M/N] remembered them saying their goodbye's to the children and Dib driving them home. They were listening to music and [M/N] drifted off to sleep. They must've made it to his house since there was lots of Paranormal pictures, drawings and a picture of Dib and Gaz on the wall. This must be Dib's room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Oh..wow.." [M/N] whispered before standing up and gently placed Dib's arm off himself as he slides off the bed. Dib grumbled in his sleep and nuzzles deeper into the pillow. [M/N] looked over all the things on Dib's dresser then hiscomputer area, the room was a bit dirty with food crumbs, plates and some wrappers but it was something all boy rooms were in common. Well not [M/N]'s and Kyle's. The mess would bother [M/N]. Speaking of bothering, he walked out the room and gently shut the door behind him as he walked towards the kitchen. His stomach grumbling as he walked downstairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The house screamed science, modern and clean. Whoever cleaned for Dib's house was sure doing a hell of a job. They had furniture that [M/N] had only seen in IKEA or the black's house. Maybe Dib was Token Black rich? Who knows.</p><p>[M/N]'s stomach growls and he rubbed his stomach as he walked into the kitchen. " Damn, I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Would you like a cup of tea then? I have coffee as well!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[M/N] freezes as he saw a man at the table. He wore a white lab coat, the collar covered his face a bit, and had sliver goggles covering his eyes. He had jeans and shoes on too, his hair was just like Dib's too but longer and sharper? If that make sense. [M/N] could also see amber eyes, the same bright brown ones that both Dib and Gaz have. He looked older but he wasn't graying just yet, his hair was as dark as his long gloves. " Hi?" [M/N] managed to squeak out, staring at the man in surprise. " I-I'm Sorry." [M/N] said, out of instinct.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Sorry? For what?" The man said before shaking his head, " Nevermind. You must be Dib's really, real friend!" He seemed the beam even more, " Sit. Foodie-o can make anything you want to eat." [M/N] sits across from the older man, not wanting to upset him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Foodie-o?" [M/N] said and immediately a robot from the corner came to life and hurried to his side, buzzing happily. " OH JESUS!" [M/N] yelled in surprise as it came to him, the robot giggles and beamed. " I am Foodie-o, I am happy to serve anything you would like to consume." The robot beams and [M/N] stared at the robot for a hard second, before licking his dry lips. His stomach grumbling and he asked in a small voice, " Can you make chocolate chip pancake with whip cream on it and two slices of bacon?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Right away~!" The robot buzzed, as a flash of light shines in the kitchen and [M/N] winced a bit but then a plate of food was on his plate. Hot and smelled delicious, he licked his lips and he grasped the fork and knife. He began eating, groaning at the taste, This was the best food he ever tasted, it can beat his Nana's food. " You like? Foodie-o made it with human love!" The robot cheered happily with a clap of his gloved hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Ahaha! As expected of my creation." The older man hummed in approval, he held a purple coffee cup in his hands. Peppermint tea string hanging out of it." Now, from what I can get from Dib is that you're from South Park, Colorado. My old friend is there, a bit weird but he was nice to have a conversation with." He said, [M/N] nodding, eating and half-listening to whatever the other talked about. " I'm Mateo Membrane, or Professor Membrane. I'm sure you've heard of me on tv."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" No, actually, I've never heard of you until now with Dib." [M/N] said, licking the butter off his lip a bit. " Wait, you're Professor Membrane?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Uh, Yes, I am."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Cool." [M/N] said as he licked his lips before digging into his food. It was quiet for most of the time as [M/N] at, once he was finished foodie-o takes his empty plate. [M/N] burps into his napkin as a cup of coffee is pushed forwards, he eyed it this Professor Membrane. " Thanks?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" It's no problem, Uh-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" [M/N] [L/N]."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Yes, [M/N], anyway, I've seen you and Dib have become close." Professor Membrane said, as he sips his tea which confused [M/N] a bit. How could he drink it with a cowl on his face. " I am very happy that my poor insane son found a friend in another human being, he only had that green one." [M/N] blinked and sips his coffee a bit, it had some sugar in it too. " Though, I am a bit surprised that he carried you in. My son hasn't been one of the muscular ones."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I didn't even noticed that I've fallen asleep." [M/N] said as he played with the cup in his hand, smiling a bit. " Though I appreciate the gesture, I would've thought he'll leave me in my car. We use to do that back home in South Park. Because they were jerks." [M/N] chuckled a bit to himself, or if the other guy was too drunk and threw up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" That surprised me too." Professor Membrane said, as he sips his tea once more and set the cup down. He laced his hands together in front of him and stared at the other, almost like he was trying to intimidate [M/N]. " How much do you want?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Most of the adolescent population only want to befriend my son because of my..bank account," Professor Membrane said, tugging at his collar a bit, " Or he usually pays them do I wouldn't pester him about making friends or his future wife or husband. He doesn't think I know but I do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Wow, rude." [M/N] said, as he pushed the coffee cup away, he stared at the other with a frown on his lips. " First of all, Dib isn't paying me, I would've flat out reject the offer if money was involved. I'm Dib's friend because he came to me, and was nice to me the first day there." He frowned as he heard the sound of steps behind him. He stood up and licked his lips, Professor Membrane standing up too. " Dib is probably the most genuine person I've met and I really like him, he's a good person. Be proud you didn't raise a complete asshole." [M/N] turns to see Dib standing there with slightly wide eyes and surprise written on his face. " D-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I approve." [M/N] blinked when he felt Professor Membrane's gloved  hand on his shoulder. His heart beating and his cheeks flushed. " Dib, my son, you have finally found someone to work with and befriend. Hopefully this friendship can last longer than the one with that green child. Sam, I've actually researched you, very much." M/N]'s color drains from his face but his tone was soft and very kind. " With your grades, nearly perfectly attendance and almost successfully become Valedictorian, I would say you would be a perfect match for my college."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Dad." Dib groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. " Come on.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Yes! My college, Membrane University, the college of all sciences and some arts, not a lot but some." Professor Membrane said, proudly with a smile. " Hopefully I'll see you at one autumn admission, just say the word and I'll get you in! A friend of my son is a Hopefully a potential student of Membrane university.” [M/N] only soaked up everything happening but most of all, Membrane had seen his history in South Park. Probably everything he did, or supposedly did. He was so screwed but Membrane had offered him a place in his own college which [M/N] didn’t know was a good idea or not. Or he was saying that because of Dib? He didn’t know and didn’t really want to know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ Dad, because he has a good record doesn’t mean he has to go to your college.” Dib said, as he sighed, “ He could want to be an artist or something if. What good can a degree in chemistry be with art?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ It’s fine!” [M/N] managed out, with a small smile at the two. He didn’t want the two to fight over him. “ Thank you for the offer, but I have no idea what I want to be just yet. But, the offer is tempting, I am good with my hands.” [M/N] smiled once more, still awkward. He sounded so awkward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ No problem!” Professor Membrane said happily, as he removed his hand. “ now if you excuse me, I need to go work on some important science things.” He laughs happily before walking downstairs, the door shutting behind him. [M/N] smiled, glancing at the scientist then to Dib who rubbed his neck awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ That was weird.” [M/N] said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ No kidding..” Dib chuckled before looking at the time. “ Man it’s early, wanna go grab coffee from your work?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah, I was in a mood for an ice cap anyway.” [M/N] smiled, his lips a felt a bit stiff. He had been smiling more when he was around his fiend, it felt good. “ We Get a discount too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————-—————-—————-—————-—————-—————-—————-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Kenny</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenny McCormick listened to the scream of his ex-super-best friend as he laid on his bed, after Tweek froze him, he died an hour later from being frozen to death . They were about 9 years old when [M/N] saw him die, then over and over again it happened, the sound of his scream still gave him shivers. It was so loud and so scared, horrified. It must be, Kenny could remember the sound of splatter when his own blood hit [M/N]’s face, then everything was blurry. He magically gotten to his bed somehow, dreaming and sleeping then the nightmare about [M/N]’s first time seeing him die happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could remember so clearly because the next day, 9 year old Kenny gotten a punch in the face brought to you by [M/N] who did it and cried which confused Stan and Kyle, startled Cartman who then began to laugh and Kenny who was crying because [M/N] remembered. It was fate for them to be friends, that’s what he always thought. He was upset for a while when [M/N] joined the cult of chutulu, but then was over joyed when he joined so he could find out about Kenny’s curse. [M/N] was an Angel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then everyone grew up, and everyone began to understand the dangers of the world they lived in. Kenny became Mysterion so he could protect people from that danger that lurked in every dirty and dark corner. He became Mysterion to protect his family and friends, to give Karen someone to look up to. The young girl looked up to him and Cherri-boy for the longest time. Then [M/N] became the danger, a danger to South Park, to girls and especially to Karen. He needed to act fast and acted with his brawn than his brain, like Stan. Kenny did what he thought was best, beat the shit out of [M/N], scare him off, hurt him, make him fear Kenny so Karen could be safe. He did just that, but after watching [M/N]’s moving truck leave, he felt empty. He didn’t understand it and still doesn’t, everyone was safe but why did he feel so alone? He has Karen and the rest of his friends but yet, Kenny felt so alone in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenny blinked back to reality when he heard a bottle smashed in the living room, his parents must be fighting. Thank god it was on a weekend. Kenny moved, nuzzling his pillow a bit and sighs, closing his eyes. Maybe he needed another hour of sleep before actually starting his shitty day. He pulled the blanket back up, and smells it, it smelled just like cream and cherries, funny how everything reminded him of [M/N].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09|| One large coffee with an apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>" Please, Please, Please call me once you get there Bubby."</em>
</p><p>" I will mom. I need to get off the phone before I'm pulled over."</p><p>
  <em>" Don't use that tone with me, Mister!"</em>
</p><p>" Sorry, mom.."</p><p>
  <em>" Yeah. I love you sweetie!"</em>
</p><p>" Bye."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Before Shelia Broflovski could go on one of her legendary rants and lectures, Kyle turns the phone off with a simple click. Sighing, he placed the phone on the passenger seat, both hands on the steering wheel. He had left that early morning around seven in the morning, driving through Kansa for most of the Thursday morning then by afternoon he stayed in a motel in Missouri which had the best coffee but horrible rooms. He saw five roaches and almost slept in his car. In the morning, he woke up and drove from Missouri til afternoon in Indiana. Now, finally he was making his way into Ohio, he had a tour of their campus at five so he needed to look decent, check into a motel and eat something good or decent. His mother really wanted him to get into this fancy school in Ohio too. His family could afford it well and even Ike if he wanted to go to this school, plus scholarships would be offered to Kyle too from his academic records and from being Jewish. Though, Kyle had no idea what he wanted to be just yet, his mind mulling over the idea of himself becoming a school teacher or follow into his father's footsteps and become a lawyer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>All he knew exactly was that he wanted to leave South Park, he was done with everyone and was pissed at whoever punched him in the eye. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kyle looked into the review mirror to see his once dark eye was turning light purple. Whoever punched him gave him a killer right hook, it freaked Tweek out so bad that the blond panicked and ran home. His mother coddled him that morning too and demanded the jerk who did it, Kyle couldn't say because he didn't know either but it sure looked like [M/N], the costume did but the smoke made it too hard to actually figure out the actual person. Though, even if it was [M/N], he wasn't gonna rat him out. Kyle knew he deserved it as much as [M/N] deserved justice and peace. Though Kyle deserved coffee too, but the places he passed were either too crowded or too dirty. Kyle drove around town for a coffee place before seeing one that wasn't too full and looked cleaned enough. " This place doesn't look that bad." The redhead mutters as he pulled the old blue car to a stop, he placed it in park and got out after turning the car off. He loads the pay machine for a couple minutes before heading inside. <br/><br/></p><p>It smelled like a bakery inside which made Kyle's stomach grumble and there were women everywhere sitting around and chatting, no guy insight but the waiter who the women fawn over. " How can I help you?" Kyle's gaze snapped to the counter to a girl with a purple headband, if it weren't for her brown eyes, Kyle would've thought it was Wendy. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Uh, Yeah, one sugar-free vanilla ice coffee with a sugar-free chocolate donut." Kyle orders as he digged around his pockets for his wallet. He could hear her typing in the order and a soft <em>ding</em>. Kyle pulled his wallet out, and looked to her, " How much?"<br/><br/></p><p>" 8.34$." She said as he hands her a ten, she gave him the change and her finger hit the tablet on the register. " [L/N]!  Hurry up, this guy looks cute for you!" She called over her shoulder, Kyle's body freezes as she heard her and his Emerald green eyes snapped up to try and see [L/N] but he was in the kitchen working. " He'll be done with your order, but as far as I know, he's single as a fucking Pringle." The girl said, glancing behind her once more. " He's totally cute too, big hit with the ladies though he always reject their advances. So he's a gentleman too, even if you're not into dating, I'm sure he'll make a cute one night stand." She grins just as her attention focus on another woman that came in through the door. <br/><br/></p><p>Kyle gulps as he felt his legs become jelly, his heart beat was loud in his ears and his face turning paler than usual. He felt sick too, and he wanted to run. He didn't think he would see [M/N] this early, especially in this town though, maybe it was another [L/N]. It is a common name, so maybe it's some other guy that the cashier chick was trying to set him up with? Yeah, that could happened. Plus, what are the odds of seeing [M/N] in the same city that has the college he wants to go in? NONE!</p><p> </p><p>" Here, you go. One ice coffee and and sugar free donut." Kyle looked up to see two things set on the counter and the server. His heart stops as [M/N] set the things on the counter, but not looking at him directly because he was busy with the food on the tray. Kyle licked his dry lips and grasped his things as [M/N] served the tables with a small charming smile and greeted the older woman and girls. Answering some questions they directed at him. Kyle watched [M/N] move around, placing the coffees and teas on the tables then to his car that was parked outside. One part of him wanted to leave the place, get a nice motel with a nice room, shower and get ready for his tour at Membrane University.</p><p> </p><p>Though, the other side was winning. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle takes a sip of his coffee, humming before pulling the cup away and watched [M/N] finished his servings. [M/N] placed the tray on the counter, his phone chiming and he pulled it out to check. " Wren, my shifts over!" [M/N] called, and the girl nods her head as she rushed orders out to the females at the counter. Kyle watched [M/N] stuff his phone in his pocket and walked back behind the counter. Kyle watched, hoping [M/N] would look up so their eyes could meet. Kyle could apologize, and hopefully not have scorching hot coffee thrown in his face, though Kyle wouldn't hold anything against him if he did. Though, he's eye would be a lot worst. </p><p> </p><p>[M/N] came back out from the back, dressed in his street clothes and poked his phone after receiving another text from Dib about their next hunting adventure, though they would need to go out of state for. Maybe. He also had his own ice coffee to take home, ice hazelnut with extra sugar and milk. He sipped the drink as he walked out from behind the corner, sipping the cold drink before looking up, his [E/C] eyes meeting nervous green ones. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey, [M/N]," [M/N] stops in his spot, staring down at Kyle who stared back and gulped, trying to calm down his nerves. " It's been a while buddy.."</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, it really is when you're basically run out of town." [M/N] replied sharply, his gaze cold and unnerving to the redhead, the guest even stopped talking to watch the show down between their lovely waiter and the newcomer who obviously stirred something in [M/N] to make him hostel. " Why are you here Kyle? Here to hurt me too? Or would you like a matching black eye?" [M/N] snarled a bit, taking a step forward as Kyle took one back in fear. That made [M/N] smirk, ignoring the hurt and guilt for a brief moment when Kyle moved back. Nah, Kyle should be afraid of him. " answer me, kahl." [M/N] mocked Cartman's mispronunciation of the redhead's name.</p><p> </p><p>" My name is Kyle." Kyle said, though his voice wavered just a bit. " [M/N], I didn't come here for a fight, I came here to talk to you, about everything." Kyle watched how [M/N] eyed him like some predators about to make it's kill and eat him then leave the bones for the vultures. The redhead couldn't blame him either, someone from your past trying to help you suddenly? Yeah, big shocker. " I know Wendy lied."</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, well, I know you didn't do nothing to help me until now." [M/N] said as he sips his ice coffee, " Kyle, for the sake of me not beating you up, leave it be. I'm trying to get a new life started here." [M/N] sighs, looking over him. It had been a while since he looked at the redhead. Kyle was tall and a bit lanky, thin but not a lot to show his ribs or anything, no, he was just thinner than most boys in South Park, thin and tall. Almost 5'8, his jewfro melted a bit and became soft red curls that hid underneath Kyle's green ushanka that he had since childhood though some curls would sneak out. The baby fat around his face and cheeks left and replaced with sharp features like his jaw and cheekbones that had a natural pinkish hue, probably from the cold or that Kyle put blush on at all, though this time it was probably from embarrassment that [M/N] caused him. His nose was a bit big just like Gerald Broflovskis though not comically huge, but his eyes took on a more almond shape rather then the large ones that his mother had. He was still wearing his orange winter jacket though it was unzipped and under was a white shirt and dark jeans rather than the heavy clothes Kyle would wear in South Park. He was even wearing regular shoes too, black converse. Kyle physically looked matured, too bad he doesn't act like a matured one. </p><p> </p><p>" How can you just push it all behind you? [M/N], Wendy ruined your life, she could again if she wanted in the future." Kyle said, as he looked at him, frowning at the lack of response, has he given up? Already? " Listen, I have proof that she lied and is using Dr.Mephesto's lab, I emailed it to myself before the computer was taken." Kyle explained pulling out his phone just as the door chimes, " Here, look!" He shoved the phone into [M/N]'s face and the [E/C] eyed male glanced over the email and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>" Kyle, she could be fucking him as a sugar baby," [M/N] said as he sips his ice coffee. Everything he was saying brought up some hope in him, that he wasn't lying like everyone said though it burned down when the single thought came up above others; it's be done. " Kyle, I gotta go, my friend is waiting up for me. We're gonna go do something.." [M/N] tried to push pass but Kyle grasped his arm, [M/N] yanked back and snarled. " Don't fucking touch me again, you fucking asshole." The ladies whispered to each other, all of them watching with interest. </p><p> </p><p>" [M/N] please, let me talk to you, let me explain myself, god, just let me make it up to you!" Kyle begged desperately. " This isn't fai-" Kyle gasped when ice cold coffee was dumped in his face and blinked his eyes a couple times before seeing [M/N]'s empty cup of coffee was empty. He let's [M/N]'s arm go and used his free arm to wipe his face, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of coffee sticking against him and his shirt. " [M-"</p><p> </p><p>" Listen, Kyle, if you come at me, touch me, or anything, I will cherri-bomb your ass." [M/N] leaned in close to the redhead's ear and hissed into it. " Kyle, haven't you realized you're just as bad as Kenny, Stan and all the others? You could've helped me, stuck by me but you didn't. You watched me get beat up, them spitting in my food, but no. You're pathetic to think I would accept your lame-ass apology. Leave me alone." [M/N] brushed shoulders with the redhead who watched him with a parted mouth. Everything sinking in. [M/]N] shoulders shaking a bit but kept his head up as he leaves, but not before yanking a shouter person with him in the process, the guy looked confused but just walked along with [M/N] out the café.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle watched [M/N] turned down the corner and he was gone. Kyle knew this was a best idea but he tried, he tried something at least with the other. It blown up in his face, but it was better with his words than his actual fist full of gun powder and smoke. " You should probably leave, I'm sorry he threw his coffee at you, but you probably deserved it somehow." Wren said calmly as she wipes down the counter. " Uh, good day." She said, hinting for him to leave and Kyle does. He walked towards his car and gotten in, sitting his coffee cup in the cupholder and stared down at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle had no words, he wasn't hurt or shock by the action but it was more a hit of realization. [M/N] was right, the apology was piss poor, Kyle did it for himself. Get rid of his own guilt, not to help [M/N] or care about his feelings. He done Jew it up, as Cartman would put it. That coffee really woke him up in that moment, and made his eye sting. He'll have to try harder, he had four days to make it up at least, he gotten an excuse to stay for four days since the tour was all of the campus and PC Principal granted him the privilege of getting that excuse.</p><p> </p><p>" Let's see if you turn on." Kyle muttered to himself, clicking the phone on. He unlocked it only to see the email he took from Wendy's computer was sent to another person. Kyle cursed, it was probably when [M/N] shoved his phone away. A name was autotyped and hit by accident, though when the name came up, panic soar through him. " Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kyle groans, slamming his head on the steering wheel and the horn blared which scared a few birds and the couple walking in front of the car. He kept his head there until there was a knock on the window, gritting his teeth, he snapped his head towards the window only for his annoyed expression to fade.</p><p> </p><p>" Ms. [L/N]?"</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>" I can't fucking believe that fucking redhead bitch, I mean, fuck!" [M/N] ranted, tugging his [H/C] hair in frustration and tried suppressing tears of frustration too. " He did nothing when Stan was beating me up, when Kenny fucking shoved me against lockers or even when they were serving me food filled with fucking spit! He knew yet they did nothing for me or help me, god, fuck!" [M/N] kicked a can and it flew out of sight and into the sky. [M/n] takes a deep breath before exhaling, he sits down on the park bench and head in his hands. " Why can't anything go right?"</p><p> </p><p>Zim listened to the other, drinking the ice coffee that [M/N] shoved into his hands. He enjoyed coffee over the years, only if they were super sweet like [M/N]'s. He was there to demand [M/n] to be his friend again but when he was yanked out the café after watching the show between the redhead-human and [M/N]-minion. He watched with clear interest and even wanted to know more of [M/N]'s past out of curiosity and wonder, and ideas blooming in his head on how he would use it against the other in order to have [M/N] protect him from Dib.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, Zim loved the expression of controlled anger and annoyance that shown on [M/N]'s face. Oh Zim lived for that expression, and wanted to see more. </p><p> </p><p>" I for one, enjoyed you throwing your drink at his face like some primitive mammal that came into your territory." Zim said as he crossed his legs over each other, his eyes on [M/N]. He didn't look up and Zim rolled his fake contact eyes a bit, drinking the rest of the coffee and throws the empty cup behind him. Zim knew how emotional humans were and [M/N] was a emotional being who was clearly in distressed about the whole situation. Though, Zim was a bit peeved that the other was wallowing than listening to him. " Did you hear?! Zim said he liked it when you thrown your drink at the redhead-human! DO NOT IGNORE MY PRAISE!"</p><p> </p><p>[M/N] still didn't look up, his internal struggles still fighting and tugging on what's left of his sanity. What does he do? Why trust what Kyle is saying, why now? Was this a trap? <em>Was this a trap?</em> He showed him the phone too but he was blinded by anger and hurt to even pay attention to it at all. Did he come here just to apologize and make himself feel better? Or was there something else he was here for? God, why can't he have a br-</p><p> </p><p>" Hey, [M/N]-friend." Zim said, he moved his gloved hands through [M/N]'s hair, he usually found human fur repulsive and weird. But his fur felt nice against his gloves, and smelled nice and not as nasty as Dib's. " You shouldn't worry about humans like that, humans who only concern themselves with others if it brings themselves self-pleasure." Zim said as he played with a little curl of [H/C] hair. His eyes stared at the curl of [H/C] before toying with it. " He was trying to make himself feel good by apologizing with words, there were no gifts, or admit his own fault in the process of the apology. PFT. He tried to show you evidence of someone name Windy, a stupid name, who did something horrible to you. From my search on human interaction, redhead-human should've gotten you flowers, chocolate candies or stand outside your bedroom window as it rains horrible water with a radio over his head." Zim shakes his head, and [M/N] shakes under his glove. " Are you crying? Do not cry on my new boots, Zim stolen alot of money from the Dib in order to buy them." Zim removed his hand out of [M/N]'s hair, his shoulders shaking but instead of pitfiul cries and sobs, it was bubbles of laughter that oddly make Zim's inside churn in a good way? His squeedlyspooch warming up at the sound as did Zim's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>" AHAHA!" [M/N] snorts as he wiped the tears that came out of his eyes, Zim just suggested the most cliché way to win someone over in the most romantic gesture ever. " DUDE! If he does that, then maybe, MAYBE, I'll give him a chance but until he does or something as romantic as that, I'll keep away if he does." [M/N] kept laughing and shaking his head. " Heck! If he offers me something like that or something sexual, I might take it up. It's been too long." </p><p> </p><p>Zim listened, rolling his eyes a bit and pushed down the embarrassed scream he wanted to let out when [M/N] said something about it could be sexual. He had taken the human-teen classes on reproduction and such, which he found disgusting and oddly informative especially with the plastic bubblegum and a male human's breeding spike. " Ew! Keep those thoughts out of my mind. Human breeding is far from my superior mind." Zim huffed, as he crossed his arms. " Do you feel better? Has Zim made you feel better?"</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, you actually did, for an alien, you made me feel better than any human has ever attempted or have." [M/N] said as he looked to Zim only to see the serious and cold expression on his face. <em>Oh shit..</em></p><p> </p><p>" Dib-beast told you, didn't he?" Zim asked, calmly and coldly. The warm feelings he felt within him had stopped and turned cold. His hands clenched into fist as he stared at the human, daring him to lie to him. Just as he thought he found some intelligent being on this dirt ball, someone he could call an ally but then Dib had to ruin it. " What are you gonna do? Rat me out to your puny government? Have my organs displayed for all to see? TELL ZIM?!" Zim screeched as he shoved [M/N] down to the ground, not caring that his new boots were getting scuffed up and marked up by the rocks below. He was a lot smaller than [M/N], only by a foot and a few inches but he still had his Irken strength, thanks to those years training as a Invader too. Zim's gloved hands wrapped around [M/N]'s neck, giving it a squeeze for a moment but relaxed, not fully though. " Tell Zim, what you plan to do with him." The Invader hissed, glaring down at the human who watched him too calmly to Zim's liking. </p><p> </p><p>" Nothing." [M/N] said, watching Zim jerk back a bit in his response. " I would've said or called someone along time ago about you. Clearly, I haven't." The grip of his throat tighten. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I know who you are, Mysterion."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>" You lie!" Zim spat, as he squeezed, digging his sharp claws into [M/N]'s neck. " You called someone! TELL ZIM!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>" No you don't, now I suggest you stop bothering me kid so I can actually do superhero work."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>" I didn't Zim." [M/N] managed out, his eyes staring up at the other. " Why would I do that?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" Kenneth fucking McCormick, you did not just tell me to leave you alone. Your arm is bleeding all over my fucking porch, so get in or else.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>" BECAUSE YOU'RE HUMAN! LIKE THE DIB! PEOPLE LIKE THE DIB TELLS PEOPLE ABOUT ZIM'S SECERT AND EXSTIANCE." Zim yelled at the human, how stupid did the human think Zim was? ZIM WASN'T STUPID! " YOU WANT MY DISCOVERY FOR MONEY AND FAME!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"... Why am I not surprise that you know it's me?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" No I don't," [M/N] responded, he moved his hand up, gripping Zim's forearm and watched Zim's contact eyes glancing at his touch. " You and Dib have a rocky past, but I would never give you up for any of that. I don't want anything like that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" Pft, your secret is safe with me, you know I wouldn't rat you unless you cross me." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zim stared down at the human long and hard, watching how calm he was, how trusting and warm he sounded. Warm just like his insides were not so long ago, how his words made him feel so safe and so trusting. Was this a trick to fool him? Did the Dib put him up to this in order to gain his friendship than lure him into some lab and they'll gleefully open him up to see how he ticks? Oh, by Irk, he wanted to believe [M/N], he wanted to trust his every word. Though, why? Why was he protecting Zim? He had nothing to gain in return. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>" Why? I mean, the whole city wants me locked up, and yet you're so willing to protect me? You're not gay for me are you?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" You gain nothing from protecting me and my reputation has head bitch." Zim said, as his grasp around [M/N]'s neck relaxed and he removed his hands away from his neck. " I want you because you can protect Zim from the Dib, though, you gain nothing but Zim."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" You're my bestfriend Kenny, my super-best-friend. I wouldn't let anyone harm you at all. But yeah, sure, I guess I love you."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>" My welcome wasn't the warmest, but Zim, if you want, we can be friends." [M/N] said as Zim listened, if his antennas were up, they would be shooting upwards. " I always wanted an alien friend since I was like ten after the visitors came." Zim made a raspberry noise and pinched [M/N]'s cheek with his own cheeky smirk. " Ow?"</p><p> </p><p>" Zim accepts your poor excuse for friendship, only because I pity you and you gave me a nice show with the redhead-human." Zim said as he stared down at the other, cheeky smirk on his lips. " You're Zim's minion now, until the day you die." [M/N] rolled his eyes at Zim's words, " You mean friend, dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>" Zim's ass isn't dumb human," Zim huffed. [M/N] snickered which confused Zim a bit, what did he do that was funny. " DO NOT LAUGH AT ZIM!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>" Yeah, sure, everyone loves me. Especially the ladies~"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Ugh, Whore."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>" Yes~ touch me dad-OW! What was that for!?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>" For being nasty, now stand still so I can tie off the bandage."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10|| Would you stay for dinner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><b>[ WARNING: THE USE OF THE F-WORD, BEATING UP POOR US, AND MENTIONS OF ROOFIE'S, ect]</b><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>[M/N] took a walk with Zim for a while, them enjoying the walk even if Zim insulted each passerby. Mocking them and saying how dirty the humans were. One passerby didn't take too kindly to that and began chasing them with a stick. They gotten away but decided to stop for the day, ZIm strutted home with a laugh, " GOODBYE MINION!" He called and [M/N] rolled his eyes and began walking home himself. He felt good than he had in a while, Maybe Zim was right? That Kyle was here to apologize and make himself feel better than actually be apologetic. Though, if Zim was right, he wasn't gonna tell him he was, it would float the Irken's ego even more.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>[M/N] finally walked in the house, his grandparents were home since he can her his Papa listening to music in the front room and the wrinkle of his newspaper was heard as he walked passed the room. He was hungry and his grandmother was probably not gonna cook today after a hard day of work. Even at their age, his grandmother was still working as lawyer, usually with hate crimes or misdemeanors while his grandfather worked with doctors as a male nurse. He had a day off today and spent it lounging around the house or cleaning. Due to their jobs, [M/n] was always left alone as a young child, not that he minded. He went over his friends houses and stayed over until dinner time or cooking himself and Kenny with the occasional visit from Karen. That's when he found his love for food, and figuring out ways to cook it or mess around with ideas he had. So many combinations, so many recipes, so little time. Plus, there were things he couldn't do exactly since he was small or couldn't reach the specific spices or bowls. Now, he could make anything without a fucking care in the world.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>[M/N] walked into the kitchen, hearing his grandmother giggle and talking. " Nana, who are you talking t-" His eyes locked with the same emerald eyes, and freezes in his spot. A scowl coming back up on his lips, and anger burned in him. His hands clenched up so tight, they turned a bit white. Why was he back? Now, and in his house with his grandparents? Didn't he get the message? " Why are you here." [M/N] demanded from the redhead. Kyle flinched a bit, about to answer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Because I asked him." Nana pipped up, and sent a disapproving glare to her grandson. " Young man, be nice to the guest, he will be staying here for the next few days while looking at a college he wants to attend." Nana sips her tea with a hum. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" WHAT?!" [M/N] blurted out loudly, why did his Nana want him here? He was part of the problem back home! Was she crazy?! " Nana, you can't be serious, he's one of the guys who were the problem back at home." He said, but she just kept smiling. [M/N] stared at her and she stared back with the same smile. Her answer was final and his grandpa probably agreed with her or had to. [M/N] kept quiet as Kyle did, not wanting to upset him even more. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" He needed a place to stay, I rather have him stay here then go home starved because he spent all his money on a hotel." Nana said as she stood up from the stool and smiled, picking up her tea cup and saucer. " Then be stranded when he runs out of gas and be eaten alive by wolves. Now, I'll leave dinner up to you two. Be good." She gives them a smile before leaving, and [M/N] frowns, only if Kyle could be eaten by wolves. He would be soooo happy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Great, he did a Craig thing.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Listen dude, I don't want to cause any trouble here with your grandparents." Kyle said, as he rubbed his neck a bit nervously. " They came to me after you dump coffee on me, they ask me what happened and then they told me to come here to stay. I mean, your grandma is right, I rather not be eaten by wolves." Kyle laughs nervously, voice cracking a bit. God, why did this have to be so awkward?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Yeah, the poor wolves." [M/N] muttered as he looked over the things in the cabinet, he didn't really feel like cooking anymore but his Nana said to. " Whatever, let's just get this done and then I'll be in my room, playing video games with Gaz." [M/N] sighs as he takes the ingredients out from the cabinet and onto the island. Kyle perked up a bit, Gaz? Was this a girlfriend he made while here? It didn't sound like a girl's name, so maybe a boyfriend?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Who's Gaz?" Kyle asked as he looked over the ingredients, something bubbling up and he knew it was a bit of jealousy but he pushed that feeling down and tried to act as Innocent as possible as he asked. " Boyfriend?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" No," [M/N] snorts as he placed the white circular dish down on the island finally. " She's my game friend, we have a game of wars match to play at ten." He explained as he pulled the apron off the hook and tied it on him. He takes another and throws it at Kyle who barely catches it. The redhead opens it and reads the text, his cheeks turning a bit pink and slowly tied it on. It was a black apron with large white words that said, <b>May I suggest the sausage</b>, with a gloved hand pointing downwards at his crouch area. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" What are we making?" Kyle asked, as he fiddled with one of the knifes on the counter. " I don't know much about cooking." He confessed, his mom did all the cooking, if anything, Kyle knew how to make cereal and grilled cheese which was something that him and Ike ate when he babysat. Basic need food.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" I know, but that's why I'm-" [M/N] pulled the knife away from Kyle and held it up. " In charge, now go heat up the oven to 375 degrees." Kyle walked to the oven and began pressing the button's on top at the desired degree. He pulled back as [M/N] began cutting the onion, Kyle watched closely as [M/N] worked. " Can you open up the tomato can? Make yourself useful and stop staring." Kyle gulps before nodding, looking to the can opener and grasped it before working with the tomato can. He held the opener and used the other to twist the little twisting handle. The can opens and Kyle carefully open it wider, seeing the red tomato paste. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Done, what now?" Kyle asked, as he looked to [M/N] who gently slides the white baking dish towards him and like magic, the dish stops in front of him. " Uh? Do I pour it in?" Kyle asked, not really knowing anything really about the dish. [M/N]'s shoulders shag a bit and stared down at his own work for a moment. He takes a deep breath, " Maybe I should-"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" No, I put it front of you because you have space." [M/N] said as he looked to Kyle and walked over, pulling out an extra cutting board and placed it in front of Kyle and a knife from the drawer. Kyle gulps a bit but [M/N] placed the knife on the cutting board. [M/N] pulled a purple vegetable and placed it on Kyle's cutting board. " Here, cut it into thin slices, okay?" [M/N] said before going back to his own work into cutting the red pepper into thin and long slices as well. Kyle began doing what [M/N] said but pieces were large and thicker much to Kyle's growing annoyance, how did [M/N] expect him to cu-<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Kyle, we're making Ratatouille, not vegetable soup." [M/N] said as he moved over from his space and behind Kyle. Kyle's body went tense and still but felt [M/N] guiding his arms. [M/N] moved Kyle's hands in a slowly, grasping the redhead's hands and used one to hold the eggplant as [M/N] guided the hand with the knife and slowly began cutting the eggplant into thin pieces, after cutting it a few times, [M/N] lets go and Kyle was cutting thin pieces by himself. Kyle's face went from tense to happy, beaming that he was cooking. " Dude! Sick!" [M/N] rolled his eyes at Kyle's beaming expression before returning to his own job.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kyle finished and looked to [M/N] only to see him back to work, no smile on his lips like Kyle's, just pure determination and his hands working carefully over the cutting of the vegetables. He looked so tense even around him, maybe he should lighten the mood up? Maybe try some talking but [M/N] might ignore him or tell him to shut up. Though, jokes are hard to ignore so maybe a few of those would be good.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Wanna hear a joke about pizza?" Kyle asked, leaning against the counter a bit as [M/N] barley glanced at him before looking at his cutting board. " No." [M/N] said before switching to the next vegetable, the yellow pepper. Kyle licked his lips for a moment before saying, " Neverminded, it's too cheesy." [M/N] stopped for a moment, Kyle hoped for a laugh or snicker but [M/N] just turns around with his cut up vegetables and placed them beside Kyle's little mess. Kyle frowns before thinking of another joke he could tell him. [M/N] poured the tomato sauce into the white dish then he spreads it around. Kyle watched his movements, and his green eyes brighten up as [M/N] spreads the onion and garlic in the sauce then poured a bit of olive oil into the mixture. " Kyle, get me some water." Kyle nods, hurrying towards the sink, filling a cup of water before handing it to [M/N] who slowly pours it into the dish. Just the right amount then he stirs ingredients in the dish together and added some pepper and salt as he stirs.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kyle figured he would have a good laugh with this one, Kenny told this one to him once. " Why do lesbians suck at cooking?" Kyle asked as [M/N]'s movements stilled for a moment. " Cause they always eat out." Kyle snickered a bit, as [M/N] finished the stirring before looking to Kyle, staring straight into his eyes basically. " Was it that bad?" Kyle asked, voice cracking a bit which embarrassed him further. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Stop talking bad about your people, King Lesbian." Kyle choked on the air that he inhaled sharply and [M/N] began layering the dish. Zucchini, squash, eggplant, red bell pepper than the yellow. He kept doing it over and over again in that same fashion. Kyle pounds on his own chest a bit as he tried to stop the choking noises. It had been years since he said that, and [M/N] remembered it. That feeling made Kyle feel happy, but he wanted to know what else [M/N] remembered. Kyle shook the feeling off for a moment before saying, "What do you call a sad coffee?" <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" I haven no idea, what do they call sad coffee?" [M/N] asked monotone as he finished putting the vegetables in their places. He drizzles olive oil over the dish before adding salt and pepper over the vegetables again. [M/N] then sprinkles the dish with Thyme leaves. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" A depresso." Kyle answered as [M/N] puts down the parchment paper made for baking on the dish and opens the oven wide so [M/N] could put the dish in. Kyle swore he saw [M/N]'s lips twitched but he heard no giggle, chuckle or laugh coming out of his mouth. Nothing, and Kyle shakes his head a bit in a dejected way. Of course, [M/N] didn't like the jokes and certainly didn't like him, Kyle coming in the house of his after what happened. " Sorry for bothering you..I just thought..if we laugh a bit..we could get rid of the atmopsher-"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>[M/N] looked over to the redhead before sighing softly, Kyle was trying at least, though he was still mad at him. " What do you call a fake noodle?" [M/N] asked, as he placed the dirty dishes into the sink to wash. Kyle perked up, confused, " What?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" An impasta."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>There was a moment of silence, Kyle snorts and chuckles were escaping his lips. <em>An Impasta? Really? God that's so nerdy and old. </em>Kyle thought as he covered his mouth a bit as he chuckled, his green eyes lit up a bit as an amused smile crawling onto [M/N]'s lips. <em>A smile, finally.</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Yeah, well Dib told me it the other day." [M/N] said as he throws away any rejected scraps and the empty tin can too. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Dib? as in Dib Membrane, son of Professor Membrane?" Kyle asked with wide eyes. [M/N] nods his head a bit, " The very same, I honestly didn't know who Professor Membrane was until I met Dib. Kinda...eccentric but nice. Both of them." [M/N] said as he started the hot water for the dishes and added some lavender scented soap. " Though, they have very different..interests.." Kyle nods his head, it is expected, he heard Dib was the insane son of Professor Membrane who talked about ghost and stuff like that. Though, he felt a bit happy [M/N] made a new friend. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Do they know..of what happened?" Kyle asked, as [M/N] turns the sink off and looked to Kyle with an annoyed look. " Dude, th-<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Professor Membrane knows, but he hasn't said a thing about it yet. He must've actually looked at the evidence before deciding what to think of me." [M/N] said as he grits his teeth a bit, frustrated at Kyle's constant questioning. " He even offered me a place at his college because I'm friends with Dib. Though, it completely baffles me that the smartest guy on Earth-" [M/N] digged his hands into the water and began scrubbing hard against the knife in his hand to clean. " Believes that I didn't touch Wendy fucking Tesaburger. How weird is that? He barely even knows me but yet believes that I didn't do a thing to her. Maybe because he's smart or because he has better judge of character." [M/N] snapped as he glared down at the knife. His chest heaving a bit and flinched when Kyle placed his hand against his back. He leans a bit into it with a frown. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" [M/N], I'm so sorry..." Kyle whispered as [M/n] risen the knife off and placed it into the clean dishes holder. " I can't undo everything..and you can't forgive everything either..but I mean it..I'm a fucking coward. I'm not denying that, I didn't think me helping you would actually help you. I just stood in the back and watched everyone hurt you. Jesus fuck, you won't ever know how bad I feel about this, any of this. Everyday, I felt sicker and sicker as I stood by the sidelines..and I regret it everyday. I could've lived without the car, if I stood up against everyone, I could've helped you out.." Kyle's eyes turn a bit teary but he kept rubbing them to stop himself from crying, he didn't deserve to cry. He wasn't the one who was basically ran out of town for something he didn't do. He wasn't the one being called a rapist down the streets and in school. He was not the one who was beaten up by their closest friends because of a lie that Wendy made. No, Kyle didn't deserve to cry. " I'm just...fucking stupid. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I wanted to say..I'm sorry."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>[M/N] stared at Kyle's face for a moment which switched on Kyle's fight or flight. He could hurried out the kitchen and into the bedroom Mrs. [L/N] provided for him for the next few days or possible watch out for [M/N] deadly hands if he decided to throw them. Kyle held his breath as he kept rubbing away the dumb tears that fell and missed some that hit his shirt. Before he had time to react though, hands pulled him close and slowly a hug-locked Kyle into place. Kyle sniffled and buried his head against [M/N]'s chest. " Kyle..you dumb fuck..." [M/N] whispered before lightly patting his back. " I forgive you...I do..all I needed was that..you admitted your fault.." [M/N] whispered as he pulled back, Kyle smiling as he looked at the other. Though, he wanted to know.</p><p> </p><p>" [M/N], what exactly happened that night? I believe you're innocent but I want to know the real story.." [M/N] nods his head slowly, and sat on the counter, not caring if he scolded for it if his grandmother came in. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>[M/N] grinds behind Kenny as they danced, the song pounding and vibrating the floor of the Black household. As soon as the song came on, [M/N] was dancing by himself with a red cup filled with some sort of fancy drink Wendy had given him, which suprised him but it was a free come of alcohol, who is he to deny it? Plus Wendy was a goodie-two shoes, why drug him or spit in his cup? Anyway, he was dancing and Kenny came in front of him and began twerking a bit and [M/N] immdeatly began dancing behind him, their pelvis's slamming together playfully as they danced. People whistled or told them to get a room.</p><p> </p><p>" Ugh, the fucking gays." Cartman huffed, crossing his arms as watched Kenny and [M/N] grind against each other. " Why can't they go fuck and kiss?" Cartman said as the song they danced to finished and Kenny saunters off once he saw a girl with large breast passed them by. [M/N] chuckled as he began walking towards Cartman who rolled his heterochromia eyes at the gay guy. " What, because your fuck buddy left, you come to me? Weak." </p><p> </p><p>" Shut up," [M/N] chuckled as he held the red cup, swirling the red drink in it. " Nah, just wanted to know if you seen Stanley, I got something to talk about, like you know since Prom was coming up for us Juniors." [M/N] hummed as he sips his drink, leaning against the wall. He leans his head back and smiles as the wall cool his flushed face. Why was he this flushed? Maybe from the dancing. </p><p> </p><p>" What the fuck do I look like?" Cartman sneered a bit, but his eyes saw how flushed he was and sweating a bit? Weird. <em>Why should I fucking care? He probably danced and caught HIV from Kinny.  </em>" I ain't his fucking mother, plus he's probably going with his whore of a girlfriend, Wendy."</p><p> </p><p>" Last time I saw him, he went outside." A new voice pipped up, both teens turn towards Kyle who was scrolling on his phone. The glow of the phone lit up the expression on his face, pure annoyance. " Him and Wendy had a spat and he walked off outside in the back." Kyle clicked his phone off and actually turns to them but then worry came across his features. " Dude, you okay? You're really red, and sweaty." Kyle asked, walking closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, I feel hot, so..maybe I can go outside, it could help me cool down." [M/N] said, licking his dry lips. He began walking away from the two, Kyle tried to say something or touch his shoulder but he shook his head. He was at a party, he shouldn't worry about everyone at the moment and he should have fun. He should drink, dance and make out with [M/- Some guy on the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>" Wow," Cartman snorts as he pushed himself off the wall, his stomach growling once he smelled the food from grubhub arrive. " The Jew striking out back his non-existent balls haven't dropped yet. Fucking Lame." Kyle's cheeks turns red out of anger and snapped his head at the Burnette. " SHUT UP FATASS!"</p><p> </p><p>" I'M BIG BONE, YOU FUCKING JEW!"</p><p> </p><p>[M/N] walked towards the back door, brushing by people, almost crashing into the wall. Kyle was right, he felt dizzy. He felt sweaty too, he probably had armpit stains, it staining his his new purple shirt. [M/N] saw he was close to the door, he thought it was opened and tried to go through it but he only ended up crashing against the glass. He falls back on his ass with a groan and whine when his drink spilled all over his shirt. People in the kitchen laughed or rolled their eyes, none came to help him. [M/N] slowly stands up, wobbling a bit but managed to get up and open the door. He slammed it behind him and groans, he felt hot, sticky and disgusting. [M/N] glanced around for Stan, " Stan?" He called out, but no one was on the back porch. He began going down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly. " Stan?"</p><p> </p><p>It was too dark and Token's back yard was barely lit up too. He groans, almost throwing up but he kept it down. Asking Stan out with throw up smell would be bad. " Stan?" [M/N] called out, until there was movement in the corner of his eye. He began walking towards it, thinking it was someone. Hopefully Stan. " Sta-" The figure snapped toward him and [M/N] focused on them. " Wendy?" He said before grunting when she shoves him against the black wooden fence. He tried to shove her off but she kept him there, her knee in between his legs and an inch below his junk. Not to mention his muscles felt like jelly.</p><p> </p><p>" Hello, [L/N]." [M/N] could hear her purr, he tried pushing her off but she simply pressed closer towards him. Her small chest pressed against his chest, " I've been waiting for you out here, how rude, letting a girl freeze to death." Wendy pouted, or something, [M/N] saw her lips twisted together into a pout. His mind racing to a million thoughts, but the first one was to scream for help but his lips were just puckering and a squeak came out his throat, the opposite of what he wanted. His heart beating harshly against his chest. " Now, I heard about your popularity and how increasing it's becoming." Wendy hummed, shrugging off her dark purple jacket, revealing some cleavage, because it was little to none. " And, I know you don't do sports, but academically, you're the top dog. Friends with practically all the guys and girls, yet you never really shown interest to anyone..or dated anyone." Wendy drew circles on his arms and [M/N] shivered, he wanted her off and tried to push her off but again, she pressed herself closer and grins widely. <em>Get off me! Get off me! GET OFF ME!</em></p><p> </p><p>" Me, being the smartest girl and head cheerleader, and you, a handsome and friendly scholar, we would be the perfect power couple." Wendy hummed, smiling, a crazed gleam in her eyes. " I always saw you..as competition, someone who would take everything and everyone from me. Then, I notice..how you swim along the people..how they are always captured under the spell and words you give them...you play them along like I do until they aren't useful then you throw them away." Wendy, tilts her head up, hair blowing in the wind when a breeze came by. Oh, how [M/N] wanted to yank the black locks out. " You and I, we are the same." She moved up, going for a kiss, " We were made for each other." Her knee slowly grinding over his crouch but [M/N]'s worries and fear made him do this, not knowing the effects from doing this. He finally gathered the strength and shoved her to the floor. She yelped and winced, but glared up at him. " I just confessed to you and about to give you the best, blow job ever!" She snarled as [M/N] gasped, as he leans against the fence, his mind screaming for him to run. </p><p> </p><p>" I don't want anything from you, Whoreaburger!" [M/N] snapped as he used the fence and began wobbling towards the back gate exit. " I'm gay! I am attracted to dick and guy-ass! I rather fuck Cartman than touch you!" He snapped as the girl went stiff before screaming in anger, she railed herself against [M/N] making him groan and her nails dragging down his face. He was too weak to do anything back and let her, and gasped sharply as she kicked his gut with her heel.</p><p> </p><p>" NO WONDER STAN QUESTIONED OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Wendy growls, as she kicked him again. " I HAD TO DRUG YOU FOR THIS!? I EXPECTED A BONER FOR BLACKMAIL, NOT TO LEARN THAT YOUR A FUCKING FAG. WHY IS MY LIFE SO UNFAIR!" Wendy screams, tugging at her black hair, [M/N]'s heart had dropped a bit, She drugged him? The red cup and him getting really, really hot. <em>A roofie. Jesus, how crazy was she? I need to get away, safely, or at least have an arm to use for future use...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>[M/N] kept using the wall for support as he exits out, just as Wendy turns around and her eyes widen. " Wendy?" Bebe called, [M/N] could hear as he used the back roads home, to get to Kenny's house and use his Mysterion entrance. He just wanted to get home and sleep the roofie off. As he walked around in the wooded area, over the gate, which caught his purple sweater and [M/N] let's it. He kept walking home, wobbling and almost throwing up a few times on the way back. He would get his sweater tomorrow, and tell Stan what happened with his girlfriend right after a quick call to the police station. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>" What the actual fuck." Kyle spat out as he placed his fork down, the food was finished during the middle part of the whole story. Though it explained the marks over [M/N]'s face in the morning, why it was clawed up, then Wendy giving him a cup of some random alcohol, next was him and Cartman saw him hot and sweaty, people probably saw [M/N] go outside and fall with the cup, not to mention, somewhere out there was a purple sweater with the substance [M/N] was drugged with. Maybe, just Maybe they can get something out of it. " Dude.." [M/N] nods his head, he used to have nightmares about that night, about Wendy touching him and attacking him. Now, they were just darkness, no dreams or nightmares, just black. Like his own brain gave up on scaring him or giving him hope and imagination. </p><p> </p><p> " Yeah, I didn't even know about the whole apparent assalt on Wendy until the next morning at school." [M/N] said as he looked at his food, lightly picking some of it up and began eating it. Though after talking about it left a dull taste in his mouth. He kept looking to the plate, even when he talked about it out loud, he felt numb. He felt alone, numb and stupid. Like this was all his fault for not being attracted to girls. [M/N] flinched when a hand touched his back and he turns to see Kyle was standing close, to him. " Kyle?"</p><p> </p><p>" Hey, none of this is your fault, you should know that Wendy is the one behind this. She drugged and beat you outside." Kyle said, [M/N] looked to Kyle as he talked. " She had this whole plan set up from the start, the moment she walked inside Token Black's house, she made the drink and gave it to you. Granted, you shouldn't have drink the cup but you thought it was okay because she's Wendy. You kept drinking it and didn't know what she had infused it with while she knew from the whole time. You went outside looking for Stan and Wendy shoved you against the fence." Kyle said as [M/N]'s eyes watered a bit just at the reminder of that, " She touched you in places you didn't want to be touched in, she was the one who tried to sexually <b>ASSAULT</b> you but you shoved her in defense while roofied. She beat you up after you denied her advances and made a false claim that you were the one who tried to do it to her. If anything, you're the one innocent in this [M/N]." Kyle wiped away a stray tear from his [S/C] cheek and smiled, [M/N] stared at him a bit, feeling lighter? In a sense. " I believe everything you said, I believe you and from on and even passed when we put Wendy in jail, I will always believe in you." [M/N] eyes widen a tiny bit just as a small smile crawls from his lips, his heart beating a bit and if Kyle could describe the reaction. He would say, more light shine in [M/N]'s lovely eyes. </p><p> </p><p>" Kyle...you're the best person I've ever met, Jew and all." [M/N] teased as Kyle rolled his eyes playfully. [M/N] smiled and Kyle looked to him, his emerald eyes caught with [E/C] ones. They stared at each other, smile slowly leaving [M/N]'s face along with Kyle's smile too. They kept staring at each other, how close they were to each other, and how Kyle's hand was on [M/N]'s back. He felt so warm against Kyle's hand, they both noticed. Emerald eyes slowly looking down at [M/N]'s [thin/plump] lips then flickering back up to [M/N]'s [E/C] eyes. Like he was asking him for a slient permission.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle had grown to love [M/N] in the eighth grade, where hormones were running high, people had cracked voices or slowly developing boobs and people dicks growing. Who got laid and who was still a punk-ass virgin. Kyle's hair was slowly turning into curls, his freckles were becoming less visible to the naked eye and his voice was cracking everywhere. [M/N] on the other hand was growing more into popularity, his voice was cracking but his skin was so soft, no pimples or scars even when they played The Stick of Truth. [M/N] always had perfect hair too and smelled like fucking roses, Kyle envied him, wanted everything he had, his looks at least. Their fates were intertwined when their schedules lined up too. They practically had every class that year, mostly them, occasionally Craig or Kenny but it was them that whole grade. He fallen for the boy who was too sweet and too smart for his own good. Even if [M/N] didn't like him just yet, Kyle was more than fine by staying by his side as a good friend.</p><p> </p><p><em>Good friend...that's what he needs...not this.. </em>Kyle thoughts suddenly whispered which dropped his gaze down to his dirty plate and away from [M/N]. The thought of kissing was gone from his mind, it would be selfish to kiss him now after he shared his true side of the story. Kyle had thought to kiss him long before, he wanted him, he wanted [M/N] to want him too. " We shouldn't." Kyle said, with a sigh. Maybe one day, he could, if [M/N] allowed him to do it.</p><p> </p><p>" Why not?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised. Did his breath smell?</p><p> </p><p>" You deserve better than me, anyone, like Dib, he sounds cool.." Kyle said, lying a bit. He deserved better, but Kyle wanted to be the better man to be by [M/N]'s side. He began scooting back a bit but stops with callous yet nice smelling hands grasped his face and [M/N] lifted Kyle's head a bit, a smug smile on his lips. " What? It's true."</p><p> </p><p>" Kyle," [M/N] began, smile coming to his lips. "Still a gentleman." He chuckled before saying, leaning close as Kyle's cheeks turn red a bit. "You and no one else will decide what I deserve, not anymore." He said, as Kyle 's eyes fluttered close as [M/N] pressed his lips against Kyle's thin ones. His own [E/C] eyes closed, as their lips touched. It wasn't technically making out, no tongue, but simple kissing and Kyle's heart was beating harshly against his chest. This was not his first kiss but god, it felt like it was. It made him sweaty, warm and red. It was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>[M/N] thought Kyle tasted like Dr.Pepper and actual pepper. Though the kissing made him feel bubbly and warm at the same time.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Hello? it's like 11 pm now." </em>
</p><p> </p><p class="">" Yeah, Yeah, whatever bitch. Anyway, today I saw the guy you told me about, that guy who fucked with you the wrong way or something? Anyway, the cute redhead is here talking to him or tried to. It was a riot at the fucking café when the guy dumped coffee on the redhead."</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em>" What?"</em>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">" I sai-"</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em class="">" <b>NO!</b> I got what you said..it just surprised me. I..I need to do something, thanks for letting me know."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Family has to stick together, Cousin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11| I know some things too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kyle left to his college tour that morning, early too. So that left [M/N] to do his own things that day, chores and getting his clothes ready for work at five. Though, that was what he had planned but an hour after Kyle had left his house, there was pounding at the door. [M/N] woken up first to the loud pounding, hurried down the stairs and stomped to the door, practically almost yanking the door off. " What the fuccccc-" He drawls out the C as he noticed who was the cause of the damn knocking. </p><p>There stood Zim, in his human disguise and holding two cups of coffee, two ice coffees. [M/N] stared down at the alien with annoyance. " Zim, why are you here so fucking early?" He asked, as Zim beams up at him. He offered the coffee cup, [M/N] takes it and sips the coffee with a hum. Zim was lucky he brought the coffee, or he would've kicked him down the stairs. Zim impatiently waited for the human to dress before hurrying towards his base. Now that [M/N] was his minion, he would have to get accustomed to the base, so he could serve Zim. [M/N] was half-asleep too as he walked behind Zim into his weird house. Like, it was hell-a-fucking weird. Though, he was tired to comment or when he was shoved down a toliet. </p><p>" Where are we again?" [M/N] asked, once he finished his iced coffee, holding the empty cup, shaking it a bit but no noise came from it or the sound of swishing. " I wasn't paying attention at all."</p><p>" UgH." Zim grunts, shaking his head a bit, " I thought I got a smart minion, as I was lecturing you before, BEHOLD!" Zim exclaimed loudly, waving his arms around him. " Welcome to Zim's lab! This is where you will be serving your master-overlord! ZIM!" [M/N] glanced around the purple and pink aesthetic lab, [E/C] eyes glancing around before shrugging a bit. " I've seen better." Zim slumps a bit, and glared at the human. " I have, there was this one under the police station back hom-"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Zim grunts, as he crossed his arms a bit. " Now...how do we do the hang out? Do we hang by our legs or something?" Zim asked, eyeing the human curiously. He may be popular but he never hang out with anyone before, knowing a possible Keef situation could happen again, he did not want to make some fake eyes for every human-dummy who dared crossed him.</p><p>" No, we don't hang like that." [M/N] said, as he kept looking around at the lab. " Like what we did in the park, though there are different ways to hang out. Like going to go see a movie, or to the library or even the park." Zim nods, fingers tapping together as he listened. " Though, we could hang out in the lab I guess, I mean..you could work on something and maybe I can watch." [M/N] offered as Zim beams at the thought of showing off his latest ideas to the human so he could use them against the other humans on this dirt-ball. Zim yanked [M/N]'s wrist and began leading him away down a hallway, grin on his face.</p><p>" I'm so glad you suggested that!" Zim said, as they walked passed some human in tubes. [M/N] stared at them a bit warily but kept walking behind Zim. " I, ZIM! Have been trying to perfect a bomb for Dib, so he would live out his smeet years once more, and would be defenseless and have the cracking voice! THE CRACKING!" Zim laughs as a door opens for them and they step through, " Though, every time I build it, it does the opposet, see!" Zim gestures to the window, and there was a ball shape bomb and the test subject was a very old raccoon, who barely touches it and the bomb goes off with a crack sound which [M/N] winced. There was purple smoke and once it clears, the raccoon was no more, but a lump of dust.</p><p>" It ages him forwards! Since the raccoon was older already, it aged him forwards instead of backwards! Zim doesn't need an adult Dib-thing! So..." Zim scratches his face for a moment and [M/N] turns to him with a raised eyebrow. " Can you fix it?"</p><p>" Uh, I'll try." [M/N] said drily as Zim face brightens up, " But you're not using it on Dib."</p><p>" VICTORY FOR-What?" Zim frowns, crossing his arms. " Why not!? The Dib-worm deserves it for living!"</p><p>" Zim, Dib's my friend." [M/N] replied and crossed his arms back. " I like Dib."</p><p>" LIES! No one likes Dib!" </p><p>" Then I'm not fixing it," [M/N] huffed and Zim growls, fist clenched but he huffed. " FINE!" Zim grumbled, " If Zim cannot use it on The Dib, then can he use it on Keef? He has been a worm in Zim's side for a long time!" [M/N] didn't know a Keef so why not? " Sure, go ahead, don't know the guy anyway."</p><p>" VICTORY FOR ZIM!"</p><p>[M/N] shook his head as Zim pulled the next bomb from the other room on a hover cart, the cart stops in front of him and [M/N] looked over the bomb, looking into the insides and noticed two wires were crossing together. He stared at them and slowly began untying them and rewired them together, then removed a peanut butter covered screw from inside and held it up, looking at it in disgust as some drips down on the hover cart. " Uh, Zim, not to be mean but I am sure that peanut butter screws don't belong in bombs." Zim looked at it and scowls, yanking the peanut screw and growls. " Zi-"</p><p>" GIR! I KNEW YOU DONE SOMETHING TO MY BOMB, YOU LITTLE! ARG!" Zim shouts in the air, shaking his fist. [M/N] glanced at the alien, a bit confused at who he was yelling at. Who was this GIR person? Who apparently did this. He turns towards Zim only to see a thing in green slam against his face and hard, everything went blurry and [M/N] saw Zim panic, something shooting up from his hair and even Zim himself was blurry, he went down and everything went black.</p><p>
  <em>Where those fucking antennas I just saw?</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kenny hummed, walking beside Butters on the sidewalk. After a hard week of bombings and murders, among other things happening at school like test, quizzes, projects, ect. Everyone needed a break, so he was invited to the movies by Stan. Though, Butters was invited by him because he felt bad that he hadn't hang out with the blonde in a long while, Wendy, Stan who seemed very distant, Tweek who Kenny was still pissed at but couldn't do a thing with Tweek's ex-boyfriend around, and Craig. They were all going to see some random adventure movie much to Wendy's annoyance. She wanted to see some romantic comedy while the others disagreed, she only came because she wanted to spend Stan's money.</p><p>She literally said that before walking with them. </p><p>" Stan? Stan, honey, you're ignoring me." Kenny heard Wendy try to start up another conversation with the ravenette, who barely glanced at her. She huffed, crossing her arms. "I was joking about your money." Kenny rolled his eyes, that was a lie. " Honey, talk to me." She moved to touch him but he walked forwards and ignored her touch. " Stan-"</p><p>" What? Wendy, I invited you to come out here and hang out with us." Stan huffed, stopping the group and Kenny watched with a raised eyebrow. " If you're gonna whine and complain, then you can walk your ass home." Wendy gasped, covering her mouth as Kenny kept watching the interaction. It was funny, they were attached to the hip but Stan just sounded frustrated. </p><p>" Aw, Hamburgers, this doesn't sound good." Butters said beside him, rubbing his hands together nervously as Wendy's cheeks turn a deep shade of red from anger. " Wendy is going to be awful sore in a few moments." Wendy scowls, shoving Stan but he barely moved an inch. </p><p>" Okay, Okay, let's not start a fight." Kenny said, as he moved in between them. Wendy shoved Kenny and he didn't move an inch either. " Okay. Rude."</p><p>" Fuck off, you and your fucking friend." Wendy snarled a bit, " Asshole and your fucking gay friends, always ruining everything." Craig took a step forwards with a frown.</p><p>" Excuse me Wendy, but fuck you." Craig said, staring down at the girl. " It's not our fault, that you can't satisfy your man. I mean, no wonder he's gay, where's the cushion?" Craig glanced down at her chest and her cheeks burn a deeper shade of red. " No wonder he's gay, you have a guy's chest."</p><p>" Listen here, you-"</p><p>Before Wendy could explode, a flash of blinding light blinded the six of them, and they were blown back into the empty lot in front of the movie theater. Their ears ringing and muffled screaming from everyone but when the ringing stopped, the smoke around them was suffocating and smelled like cherries. Kenny was the first one to actually stand up along with Stan, who clutched his shoulder, it must've gone out the socket. Plus, something was pierced in his arm, which caused blood to flow down his arm and onto his shoes and the grassy ground. Kenny moved forwards to help Stan, but before he could, a figure shoved Stan to the ground. Stan groans in pain and laid on the floor, Kenny moved to hit the figure but the smoke cleared more and saw Cherri-boi or [M/N] standing there. " What-"</p><p>The figure pulled Kenny closer, pulling his shirt closer and their noses touched. Kenny's breath halts for a moment and stared back at the figure. His eyes staring deeply into [E/C] eyes, no fake anything, he wasn't wearing the drag parts that Kenny use to fantasize about every night before finding out Cherri-boi was an actual boy and [M/N]. Though, when [M/N] dressed up, it never stopped Kenny from eyeing him at night. He digged [M/N]'s whole outfit, patting or not. </p><p>" Let me go, why the fuck are you here?!" Kenny snapped, trying to yank himself away from his grip but [M/N] wouldn't budge in the slightest. The grip around Kenny's orange paka was stronger much to his surprise, Kenny moved to kick him on his side but [M/N]'s moved upwards and blocked it. " Let go asshole!" Kenny, moved to punch [M/N] in the face but with his free hand, grasped the blond's hand and with a simple and quick movement, he snapped his hand. Kenny cried out and groans when his forehead snapped forwards with [M/N]'s. He stared at [M/N], clearly in pain.</p><p>" What, what are you-ack!"</p><p>Kenny's moved was stuffed with a glitter bomb, one of [M/N]'s signature bombs. Very sparkly and very dangerous. Kenny tried to spit the bomb out but [M/N] pulled Kenny's hoodie up and shuts it by the strings. Kenny panicked but not because he was about to die from one of his best friend's bomb but because whoever just slammed their forehead against his, stuff a bomb in his mouth and broke his hand wasn't [M/N].</p><p>It was something else, wearing [M/N]'s face.</p><p>Even after all these years of knowing him, Kenny knew [M/N] couldn't do this, he couldn't kill without being sick. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12|| Little Ol' Butters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>Butters has always been a bad little boy, with an angelic smile and shiny light blue eyes that matched his blue sweater. It wasn't his fault, no, not really, it all began with his parents. They weren't neglectful nor abusive just yet. No, they were actually for once, kind, loving and nutring towards him as a baby to toddler. He couldn't remember the last time he had loving and affectionate hugs, kisses to his boo-boos, being tucked away into bed after being read a nice book that featured talking animals.</p><p>After his fifth birthday, it changed, his once loving parents began to turn bitter towards him, especially his dad. One time, while left unsupervised by his mother, Butters had a ball, a nice blue ball with a heart on the middle of it. He was happy, he was throwing it up in the air and catched it. He was never allowed to play inside with the ball because his parents had said not to, it was an outside toy. Since his mother wasn't watch him, why not throw it up in the air? He wasn't kicking it, or throwing it around, no, he was just throwing it up and down. Nothing too dangerous.</p><p>"Leo! What did I say about playing with the ball inside?!" His mother screams as she walked through the kitchen archway, hands on her hips. This scared Butters so bad, that he didn't pay attention on how hard he threw the ball up, hard enough to bounce off the ceiling and smacks itself into a very expensive and cheap looking vase his grandma got his parents. The vase falls to the ground, shattering and the ball rolls away. " LEO! HANDS!" His mother orders sharply, walking over as Butters held his hands out, confused.</p><p>His mother takes them in his and smacked them, hard. Butter whimpers at the new pain, rubbing his hands over each other to stop the sting. " Go to your room! You're grounded!"</p><p>Butters never saw the ball after that.</p><p>The next time he got hit on his hands was a couple days later, his first report card from kindergarten, he was so happy! The teacher said he had been a good boy all week, no bad report or so he thought.</p><p>" Butters!" His dad snapped, looking over the paper card with anger. " You have a sad face for lacking in creativity! What do you have to say to yourself, mister?" Butters stared at his dad with confusion and shock. He was bad at making stuff? How!? " Hands!" Butters tense, whimpering as he shows his dad his hands and whined as pain radiated from them after his dad smacked them harshly.</p><p>" Maybe next time, you'll be creative!" His dad snapped, as Butters rubbed his hands together to stop the stinging of them. That became a routine after a while.</p><p>Bad report card? <em>Smack</em></p><p>Talked back when answering a question? <em>Smack</em></p><p>Didn't finish your food? <em>Smack</em></p><p>When he turned nine, the smacking on his hands together had stopped and went on to belts on his ass. Though, rubbing his hands together always brought some comfort every time he was nervous or in trouble, a nervous tick his own body and mind created. Belts, wooden spoons or the back of their hands, those didn't bother Butters, sure, they hurt but that was physical pain. The real pain was when they emotionally gave up on him, he didn't know what he did to make them emotionally forget him but it started soon after the hand smacking. After eating dinner and washing up his face. He would lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with tired and watery blue eyes, half-way covering his face as he cried silently into his pillow.</p><p>
  <em>What did I do? Was I a bad little boy? So bad to receive a hug or a kiss anymore? They only do it in public then it's cold shoulder all the way here. Am I that much of a burden to even care about? Why can't I just push it down? Why can I just believe something good would happen to make them or someone love me? Someone, anyone, please..just give me a hug.</em>
</p><p>Butters would silently pray, never saying amen, he didn't care who would answer him. Not that he cared if it was God or the devil, he just needed someone to actually care.</p><p>The next morning, his parents didn't drive him to school and completely forgot him. He left the house and walked to the bus stop, seeing Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and [M/N]. All dressed nicely for picture day that butters almost forgot about. He didn't look too well, red eyes and a stuffy nose from crying but stood next to [M/N] silently, who watched Cartman and Kyle argued about something.  Butters kept looking to his shoes, lightly shuffling around a bit as the four talked.</p><p>" I like your shirt." Butter looked up to see kind [E/C] eyes staring down at him with a kind smile to match. Butters quickly glanced to his shirt only to see the random one he picked as a dark pink turtle neck with long sleeves. " Leo, right? I'm [M/N], we don't talk a lot but I usually hang out with these fools." [M/N] gestures to his friends.</p><p>" Yeah," Butters managed out, sniffing a bit, " but people call me Butters, I don't know why but they just do." Maybe because his bright yellow hair reminded people of butter or they were just being jerks. " You can call me Leo if you want to."</p><p>" Nah, I think Butters suit you just nicely." [M/N] said, as he nudged the other. " It makes you unique."</p><p>The bus comes up and Kyle enters first with a growl, " Fuck you Fatass!" Cartman snarled back as he enters he bus with Kenny and Stan behind them. " Come on, you can sit with me!" [M/N] said, as he pulled Butter's hand in his. The blonde flushed at the contact and enters the orange bus, sitting next to [M/N] who kicks his feet happily as he sat down, [M/N] kept holding butters hand, smile on his face as the bus began. Butters kept staring at their conjoined hands with some odd satisfying gaze. It felt so warm against his cold ones.</p><p>
  <em>Golly, is this what hand-holding with a fella feels? My dad would awfully mad if he finds out about this.</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Who cares? I'm getting real affection after all these years from the guy in Stan's team, I like it, no homo...maybe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Holding his hand has never been this nice! He looked so nice today too! Maybe I should say that to him.</em>
</p><p>Butters held [M/N]'s hand with a hum escaping his lips, he was now fifteen years old and sitting in the passenger seat of [M/N]'s new car. He just got his license and they were driving to school but [M/N] was holding Butters hand and using his other one to steer. Butters hand grown to latched onto [M/N]'s since they were kids, and he didn't mind, Butters was just Butters. [M/N] had already grown to Kenny's affectionate clingy behavior so he didn't really mind Butters either. Usually it was hand holding then slowly shifted towards side hugging that Cartman would call out as a slur. Then to affectionate hair ruffling, which Butters adored more than anything. </p><p>Of course, his parents wanted him to stop this "Gay" behavior but Butters gladly took the punishment's and beatings, Butters and Professor Chaos happily took them. Butters from his parents and Professor Chaos from Cherri-boi and Mysterion who always went full force on his assault. Being around [M/N] was just the best.</p><p>" Hey, [M/N]?" Butters spoke up just as they pulled in the parking lot of the school. [M/N] hummed, as he began pulling his car into the parking lot. " Uh..I...oh..Uh.."</p><p>" What's wrong?" [M/N] turns towards his friend who stared at him intently and worriedly. " Leo?"</p><p>" I-" The door on [M/N]'s side opens up and Clyde practically pulled [M/N] out his car, much to Butters displeasure. Butters clenched his teeth as he heard loud laughing coming outside the car, his hands curling into fist and banged it against the dashboard. </p><p>
  <b>How dare that fuckboy?! He just took him while I was going to say how dashing he looked! AGH! I will not go easy tonight!</b>
</p><p>Butters took a deep breath and exhaled, putting up a smile on his face. " Well, at least, I can finally bug his car, so I know where he's going for..." Butters made a face, and nods to himself. " Super villan reasons." Butters moved, pulling out his pocket a small ladybug device and clipped it onto the small macaroni lanyard he had made for father's day for his dad of course but the bastard grounded Butters for not making it the way he liked it. So he handed it off to [M/N] whom gladly accepted it and placed it around his rear view mirror with pride. That memory just made Butters' heart swell. </p><p>" Butters, come on dude, we're gonna be late for school!" [M/N] called to him, as Clyde beside him, typing on his phone happily. Butters grasped his bookbag and shuts the door behind him. </p><p>" I'm comin'!"</p><p>Butters for the last passed years, since Professor Chaos came around, he dabbled in the electronic arts such as security systems, lasers, computers and anything else. He only upgraded when [M/N] started his own hero persona, Cherri-boi, when he began making his glitter bombs. Together they made a boatload of them that week, and both tried taking on making actual things. [M/N] not so much but Butters did, he was actually pretty good of making things. He kept doing it, getting better and better thanks to [M/N] encouraging him.</p><p>It has come in handy, over the years especially now.</p><p>When the bomb went off in front of them, Butters covered his face and rolled onto his stomach, ears ringing but once he opened his eyes, he saw someone attacking Kenny. He stands up, moving forwards, seeing the faux fur white coat with the name, <em>Cherri-Boi, </em>written in red on the back. His heart hammering against his chest as [M/N] stood in front of him, stuffing a bomb in Kenny's mouth. Butter's mouth open in shock, and [M/N] kicked Kenny back and the sound of the bomb went off. Butters felt blood drip onto him but he ignored it and moved forwards, clasping his hands against [M/N]'s warm hands.</p><p>They weren't warm..they were stone cold. </p><p>The faker turns around to punch Butters and stops, Butters stared back waiting for an explation or something but the faker just stared before shoving him off. Butters little spider crawls into the fake fur coat and snapped itself onto it. The faker stared down at Butters, tilting his head to the side cutely but before he could do anything violent, the faker held his head in his hands before hurrying off into the misty smoke, out of sight.</p><p>" B-Butters?" The blonde turns to see Tweek kneeling beside him. Tweek having some cuts on his face and hands, " What happened? Ack?!"</p><p>" I.." Butters licked his lips a bit, " I don't know.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13|| Hi irken, I'm dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>" How was I suppose to kno..."</p><p>" You're such a fucking annoyance Zi..."</p><p>" Blah-blah-blah, look at me, I'm Dib and have a big he.."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>[M/N] groan and flinched when he opened his eyes to the wired ceiling he just noticed and slowly glanced to the two arguing figures beside him. One was obviously Dib due to his large cowlick, the being next to him was new. The sight almost made [M/N] fall off the couch in horror. Next to Dib was a green skinned alien, bald and had pupiless berry colored eyes that still gleamed a bit. It had two antennas on his head that bounced or flickered a bit every time he talked to Dib. The clothes he wore was dark leggings with black heeled boots, along with a tight and thigh length pink dress with short sleeves. [M/n] could also make out black gloves too. Both of them were still arguing as [M/N] sat up. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Hey!"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Both snapped their attention towards him, " Oh thank god, I thought GIR killed you." Dib said, moving and sat beside [M/N]. The Membrane gently held [M/N]'s face in his hands and looked over the black eye closely. It wasn't that dark but there was a faint purple circle around his eye. He was in the middle of cleaning his room, finally, and one of his alarms came on and to his surprise and horror, he caught GIR smacking [M/N] in the face and his new friend went down. He rushed over, demanded to be let in and Zim did since GIR kept crying that he killed his master's new friend. Dib took care of his friend right away then Zim had to make a snarky comment so they argued a lot. " Does it hurt?" Dib asked, his thumb gently grazing the purple eye.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Ack!" [M/N] hissed, " Now it does, Jesus, what the fuck hit me?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" I'm the FUCK!" [M/N] turns to see a tiny robot on his leg, he was gonna kick it but he pushed the need down. He looked so tiny, " I'm the FUCk that hit you! I'M SO SORRY!" It sobbed into [M/N]'s leg and [M/N] felt a bit bad. He stared down at the robot, [M/N] groans a bit before moving and picked the tiny robot up and began rocking him like a baby. The tiny robot kept crying loudly, clenching his tiny metal hands into [M/N]'s shirt as he sobbed loudly. It didn't bother him, and kept humming as he rocked the robot. " I'm S-So sorry! I was just so happy that my masta had a friend-minion to make himself happy." [M/N] didn't say a thing, he just kept rocking the tiny robot. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Dib and Zim watched [M/n] rocked GIR, not even flinching at the loud robotic cries the robot made. They both would've throw something to keep GIR distracted but [M/N] was actually trying to calm him down like a mature adult. Soon, GIR stopped the loud crying and went to whimpering into [M/N]'s chest. " It's okay, It's okay, you didn't mean it."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" How do you do that?" Dib asked once GIR's whimpering was silenced and the tiny robot went limp, loud snores coming from his mouth, his antenna flopping down. " He's...impossible when he's crying. He won't ever stop until you give into them or you throw something in the corner."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Yes, GIR, is...impossible to control and manage when his stupid crying happens." Zim said, as he watched his robot minion sleep comfortably in his new minion's arms. " This moethod..is working.." Zim muttered, his eyes glanced at the human then to GIR. " TELL ZIM WHAT YOU DONE TO MAKE HIS CRYING-"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" If you don't shut the fuck up, I will show you with my fist." [M/N] hissed at Zim who puts his fist down and stared at [M/N]. " I rocked him to sleep, like a baby."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Like a smeet? Pft," Zim scoffed, arms crossed as Dib sat on the couch and looked over at the snoring GIR. " Smeets on my planet wouldn't dare fall asleep to the sound of human gagging and pathetic rocking. Smeets wouldn't even cry." Zim boasted about his species, as [M/N] rolled his eyes. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" You're probably touched starved then." [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit as Zim growls, " I AM NOT-" [M/N] shot an annoyed and pissed look to Zim who takes a step back and rubbed his gloved arms together. " Anyway, I use to babysit the neighborhood kids, my friends young siblings. I was around when they were born too, or In Ike's case, when he was adopted." [M/N] smiled a bit as he looked down at the snoring robot who was curling against him like a sleeping cat. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Huh, you learn something new everyday." Dib said as he looked over GIR, smiling just a bit. " You're a natural at this." Dib was a bit impressed with [M/N] handling the tiny robot in a manner or kids at all. Dib was far from a kid person and Zim would probably take better care of them than Dib. He did take care of orphans for weeks until Dib messed it up. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Why did you smeet-sit them? Don't they annoy you? Bother you?" Zim asked, tapping his foot, antennas twitched a bit. He didn't understand why would any human watch a human smeet? Other to use them as a future army to take over the world. " What would you get out of this?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Well, most of the kids I babysat for were my friend's younger siblings." [M/N] said with a smile on his face as he recalled all the memories he had with them. Karen loved to draw and play princess all the time which was fine with [M/N]. He dressed up in any long shirts for a dress and let Karen put make up on his face, lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow and blush. He used to bring coloring books over so she could have something to draw on, along with some markers or crayons and <em>leave </em>them over by accident. Then with Ike, he loved playing Minecraft and or practicing Hockey outside in the back, usually when the weather was a bit hotter. [M/N] was never a great skater, so he would let Ike win easily when he shot goals at him. He never really cared that he lost to the Canadian boy, he actually had fun while falling on his face in front of the smaller boy. Tricia was a bit tricky, she was like her brother with a sharp tongue and annoyed look but she loved visiting Karen a lot, so he would be the one to watch the two. Occasionally, Occasionally, he would watch Firkle though they most did research on summoning and on the cult. Hell, Firkle helped him get into the cult. " and, I got paid with money, well, my ex-best friend paid me with favors. Kenny wasn't rich or had money, but I did it because Karen is a sweet girl."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Why could he not get a job?" Zim asked, corner of his eye lifted up like an eyebrow would. " He is the age to get a job for support? Or his parents?" [M/N] grimaced a bit.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Zim, shut up." Dib started but [M/N] shakes his head a bit. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>" Kenny, the last time I saw him or spoken to him, had two jobs that barely paid him." [M/N] said, watching as Zim's antennas flicker back a bit. They almost reminded him of cat ears. " Anyway, his parents, his dad is an abusive alcoholic who uses drugs and his wife isn't any better, but she's more approachable." [M/N] shrugs a bit, his Nana never wanted him around the McCormick household unless he has to for school projects or that time they wanted him stay at the McCormick's for a sleepover when Kenny had the chicken pox. " His brother left along time ago, with my other friend's sister. So it's them."<br/><br/></p><p>" Wow, it's awfully kind of you to watch his sister." Dib said, he would've been lucky for someone to watch his sister, and his sister was just demonic. " I'm sure he appreciated."<br/><br/></p><p>" He did. But it's been so long-" Zim groans loudly which caused the two humans to stop talking. <br/><br/></p><p>" You and your heart to <b><em>HEART</em></b> TALKING! IT GIVED ME A HEADACHE!" Zim groans loudly, it doesn't wake GIR but it made [M/N] roll his eyes at the alien. " Now! Now that I am to give you a gaze of my glory, what do you think?~ amazed, stunned, fearful?~" Zim puffed his chest out with a smirk crawling onto his lips, liking that all of the attention was focused on him at the moment. <em>YES, LOOK AT ME AND ALL MY GLO-</em><br/><br/></p><p>" You look like a giant ass bug from outer space." [M/N] said, as Zim's sputters loudly gulping loudly making it hard to breath for a moment. " What the fuck are you anyway? Do you guys eat people or other bug creatures?"<br/><br/></p><p>" I AM ZIM!" Zim snapped, practically hissing at [M/N] and the human stared at him. " My species is highly superior than humans, you can barely understand a single thing about them! Irken-"<br/><br/></p><p>" Hi, Irken, I'm dad." [M/N] snickered and Zim stared at the human confused, " It's a joke Zim." </p><p>" You have spawns of your own?" Zim asked, and [M/N] snickered a bit as Dib chuckled, shaking his head. [M/N] hasn't freaked out about Zim being an Irken, which he found incredibly cool. Now that [M/N] believed him now, they could work together and possibly go on more trips especially if [M/N] can see ghost and speak to them. They both can work together and possible take down anything paranormal that comes their way. Dib looked to [M/N] who kept saying his joke, and Zim growling, pointing his finger at [M/N] who kept snickering happily. His amber eyes watching him, almost beaming when [M/N] caught his eyes and gave a playful wink with a matching smirk.  Dib's eyes glanced to the floor, his cheeks flamed into a light pink hue, his heart fluttering inside which scared him for a moment since the sensation was new to himself.<em> Oh, Mothman, please tell me I finally have a-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>" STOP SAYING YOU ARE IRKEN! YOU LIEEEE!"</p><p>" STOP FUCKING YELLING! GIR IS ASLEEP!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Yup, Looks like I have a crush with a foul-mouthed guy... </em>Dib thought with a fond smile coming to his lips as his heart kept beating harshly against his chest as he watched [M/N] snickered a bit as Zim kept declaring him, that he isn't an Irken.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi! The next few updates will be a bit late, because for one, I'm preparing another book, IZ for October for Dib and one coming soon but I probably might not put it on??? IDK Also, I start classes soon, so it will take a while for something to post! Thanks for understanding. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14|| When Life Gives you Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kyle had to return back to South Park, he was awkward since the kiss while [M/N] couldn't really care. A kiss is a kiss, plus he didn't stuff his tongue down [M/N] throat so that was a plus. Kyle had to go home unfortunately before [M/N] could introduce his new friends and GIR who turned out to be a delight at times. Everything went back to normal, he didn't even mention the kiss or his friend to Dib again. Though, on Monday, for their class, which moved onto weird subjects than history, mostly about how the world would implode on itself or something, a group announcement was assigned. With luck that [M/N] had, he was assigned with Dib and Zim. The subject? How to make the world a lot less stupid. Both of the boys exclaimed their distaste and for Zim, hissed his at the teacher before whirling around and snapped at Dib, snapping that this was all his fault. The bell rings before they could actually lunge at each other to fight, though Dib told [M/N], " I can't join you for lunch this time, I owe Gaz pizza..." Dib chuckled uneasily as he saw his sister stomp towards him. " I accidentally ate hers last night and she said I was taking her to the pizza place."</p><p> </p><p>" Damn, I-" [M/N] was interrupted by Gaz, yanking her brother away who gives [M/N] a wave and winced when Gaz yanked him out the doors of the skool. [M/N] sighs a bit before slowly making his way into the crowded Cafeteria. There was a lot of chatter among tables and the line was very long, not that he was hungry for their food either. He walked passed people and sat down at the first table he saw and sighs, <em>the people around me are so fucking loud. It wasn't even that loud back home, everyone talked to the people around them and not fucking shout it to the world.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" Zim announced as he takes a seat beside [M/N], he had a tray but nothing was on it. " My good essay," [M/N] looked to Zim with a raised eyebrow, confused at his new nickname, " My human-flesh pal, my companion, my dumb friend," Zim gives him large smile which made [M/N] cringe just a bit, " How are you on this fine lunchtime?" He asked, his fake black hair bouncing a bit as Zim moved his head to stare at him with his big and fake purple colored eyes.</p><p> </p><p>" Zim, why are you talking like that?" [M/N] asked, amused at the aliens odd attempt to seem normal, it was a bit unsettling and kind of cute. " You can talk normal, we've talked plenty times before and you never acted like this."</p><p> </p><p>" Yes, Yes, I know but still," Zim tapped his human like fingers on the lunch table and looked over to [M/N]. " Talking to someone that knows my...amazing secret-" Before anything could continue, the bell rings, which was an hour early. It keeps ringing and everyone knew it was a fake fire drill. [M/N] leaves his food there and began walking out, along with everyone and Zim following with since he didn't understand what was going on. At first, he thought there was an invasion but none weren't panicking, they must were performing a fire drill.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand why they have to sound the alarm? Wasn't there a human scientist that believe in the may the fittest live or something?" Zim asked as the teacher did counts of them, tapping his boot. " Those who smelled the fire first could've outlived the stupid ones."</p><p> </p><p>"As fun as that sounds, all the teachers would've went to jail for purposely not telling the kids about the fire." [M/N] said, shrugging a bit. " Though, I agree with you."</p><p> </p><p>"See? Zim's logical is the best logic." Zim said, as he looked at the others who talked and gossiped as the teachers counted them. Zim looked around, it took a few more moments before they began going back inside. Some stayed outside to talk and the teachers turned a blind eye from them. Zim was going to go inside but he saw [M/N] walking away from the other direction and towards the direction of Dib's man-machine. Zim huffed, assuming his new friend was ditching him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Dib!" [M/N] called as he saw the ravenette lock his car, he smiled a bit as the other turns to him. Dib looked over, smiling a bit as [M/N] smiled back but felt something coming from behind him and ducks. He sees the brick coming fly towards Dib and winced as it smashed against his cheek, glasses falling down to the ground along with the Membrane. [M/N] looked behind to see Zim then to the jock, pushing Zim out the way with a loud and taunting laugh, one that burns [M/N]'s blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Dib, I didn't mean to hit you that bad, but I was kinda aiming at your face." The Jock brushes shoulders with [M/N]. He stood over Dib, who seemed to be a bit at dazed and wiping blood that was coming down from his forehead. Zim even winced in disgust seeing the red blood come down his head.  " Man, it didn't even hurt, no need to cry~" The jock taunted, kicking the brick a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not crying, it's a reaction to pain." Dib replied as he looked to his glasses, seeing they were still okay and not cracked at all. He lifted them up and pressed his glasses against his face, wiping any tears that fell from his eyes. He sniffed a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever little pussy," The jock laughs, he picks up the brick and looked over it. " At least you popped something-" Before the jock could use the brick to do anything, he falls back on his ass with a yelp. [M/N] crouch and quickly stood up, slamming his foot into the jock's side. He cries out in shock and pain. "What the fuck?! Call off your fucking gay ass boyfriend." The jock demands as [M/N] kicked him once more in the side. The jock whines in pain cradling his side, he looked up but another cry ripes out when a brick smash against is face, a loud crack and he held his nose. Blood was gushing more from him then from Dib.</p><p> </p><p>"HUMAN!" Zim knew teachers were hard on students that fought others, fought the ones with the name Jock in their names or was a Jock. " Enough of this, the lame teachers will- wait, where are you going?" Zim stopped his quick lecture when he noticed [M/N] walking away, towards the gate, panting a bit. Zim looked around then to the jock, purposely stepping on him before hurrying after [M/N]. "Wait for ZIM!"</p><p> </p><p>Dib blinked a bit, looking at the Jock that was curling in pain before his friend, he shakes off the dizziness before hurrying after Zim and [M/N] too. Gaz had a pair of his keys so she could drive herself home if she wanted. He could always come back for it later but right now his friend needed him more. Dib follows after them, ignoring Zim who was trying to get [M/N]'s attention but the other pushed on. Stopping when he needed to stop, moving when he was directed to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is he going? We're basically out the city and in the neighborhood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two walked down the street before seeing [M/N] walked towards a fenced house, [M/N]'s home and the teen walked up the stairs and opened the door. He didn't shut it and Zim hurried after, [M/N] moved around, looking for something as Zim examines the home. It stank of nice things, like nice laundry and very clean unlike most human houses. There was even some personal decor and pictures inside the home too. Very classic. One picture did catch his eyes though.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, dear, seems like you've gone into a fight." Dib perks up hearing an older voice and he turns a bit to see an older man, older than his father at least, coming down the stairs. " You must be Dib? What happened?" Dib looked over to [M/N], looking in a small closet that was under the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, a jock thought it would be cool to throw a brick at me and well, got me good but [M/N] got into it. He kicked down the guy, like a he practice taking people down and just..stopped after throwing the brick back." Dib said, as the older man sighs a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"What color is the guy's head?" The older man asked, Dib raised an eyebrow a bit but answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Blond."</p><p> </p><p>The older man clicked his tongue a bit before feeling the first-aid kit was given to him. He takes it as [M/N] moved and flopped on the couch, his leg hanging out on the side. Zim ignored their chatter and saw the other picture hanging up on the wall and tilts his head a bit. They were as small as he and the Dib-stink was a few years ago, but they all looked sort of weird. Different in a way that Zim couldn't describe.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are all these smeetling-humans?" He finally asked as the older man finished pressing he black band-aid on Dib's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"People who deserve to get smacked." He answered, "They were [M/N]'s friends, all of 'em."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Dib asked this time as the old man pulled back and clipped the box, putting it away. </p><p> </p><p>"Back at home, or where we use to call home." He answered, as he picked the coat off the hook by the door. "I'm [M/N]'s grandpa, by the way. Just let your wound heal after a few days and you'll be good. I'm off to get some dinner for tonight." [M/N]'s grandpa said as he moved, grasping his cane and Dib opened the door politely. "What a nice young man, I like you so far kid." The older [L/N] grins before gently shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Pft, old human bug, of course they must be friends," Zim points out, looking over the picture of them. " Look how he's holding the blond one. That symbolic throwing an arm over your shoulder." Dib rolled his eyes before looking at the picture. There was a large kid, one kid with a brown coat, another with an orange coat and then one with an orange parka. [M/N] was at the end with the parka kid and Zim was actually right; they both seemed close.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, this could be an old photo." Dib rolled his eyes a bit, " Why are you even asking? Part of your new plan space-bug?" Dib asked, glaring at the Invader who waved him off.</p><p> </p><p>"You would LOVE it if I were to tell you." Zim hissed back, just as there was a loud ping coming from his PAK. He stops fighting with Dib, holding a claw up as a small ball like pod came out of the top of the PAK and floated in front of hm. The ball keeps blinking pink for a moment before a hologram appeared from it. "Ah, My Almigthy human." Zim said, and bows his head a bit at the only human he would even consider bowing to.</p><p> </p><p>"Almighty human?" Dib said, a bit skeptical and a bit annoyed and surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Zim, those donuts you sent were very good, me and Red enjoyed them. You served your empire well, but we would like to have those donuts again once more." The older man on the hologram said, dull [E/C] eyes lighting up a bit. " You will be rewarded handsomely once mor-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad?" [M/N] said, looking over to them now, his slump snapped out of his senses to the voice he recognized after so many years. "What-"</p><p> </p><p>"[M/N]? What the hell, you were suppose to be dead." His father breaths out as Dib looked so close to having a breakdown and [M/N] looked close to crying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>